Follow Your Heart
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Stranded on the island of Motonui with no dragons after a fishing trip goes wrong; Hiccup Haddock meets Moana Waialiki and finds they aren't so different. When Moana's learns the ocean chose her for a special job; she embarks on a mission with Hiccup, and friends to find the Demi-God, Maui, to save her dying island by making him restore the stolen Heart of Te Fiti.
1. Fishing Trip

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

One: Fishing Trip

=Hiccup's POV=

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, only son to Stoick and Valka Haddock. My parents and I live on an island called Berk; it's twelve North of hopeless and a couple degrees South of freezing to death. My family and I are members of a Viking Tribe; the Hairy Hooligans. Now, my father is the Chief of the Tribe, and my mother, his Chieftess. What does that make me? The Heir. One day, I would be Chief with a wife beside me, and maybe a few kids. Who knows? Right now, I'm only sixteen and not worried about any of that.

"HICCUP! Get to the Great Hall, now!" my father's voice called from below.

"But my flight with Toothless?!" I protested.

"You get fifteen minutes, then I want you on the ground and in the Hall!" Stoick yelled. I nodded and took off with my dragon. Yes, there were dragons residing with humans; we have peace between our species. Of course, it wasn't always that way. Last year, Vikings and Dragons were at war with one another because the dragons used to raid us; stealing food and setting things on was because of me seeing the truth that they were only trying to survive that the battle ended after Toothless and I defeated Red Death. Oh, you want to know who Toothless is? Well, he's my best friend, and he's also a dragon. A Night Fury to be exact. Now, this dragon was likened the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, rumored to never allow it's victims to live.

However, I shot one down during a raid, and nobody believed me. See, I was known as the worst Viking that the Tribe had ever seen because I'm not all into killing and fighting; I like to invent. Anyway, back to the story. After everyone dismissed me, I went looking for the Night Fury, and when I had the chance to kill it to prove I could be like the others, I wouldn't do it. Instead, I let the Night Fury go, and then he let me go after roaring in my face. After that, I only got more curious about why he allowed me to live. So for a few weeks, I was continually learning about the dragon since it was trapped in a cove below Raven Point on Berk. I discovered that me shooting him down cost him his left tail fin so he couldn't fly away.

Over those short weeks, we bonded and became friends. The first person to learn I had befriended a dragon was Astrid Hofferson; she is my age and strives to be the best she can be. Her parents are Asvora and Colby Hofferson. Oh, and Astrid is bonded to a female Deadly Nadder she named as Stormfly.I was the first Viking to bond though, everyone else got their dragons after peace was restored. See, Toothless and I sort of kidnapped Astrid to show her that dragons weren't what everyone believed. Subsequently, we ended up finding the Dragon's Nest, something that Vikings had been after since they first sailed to these islands three hundred years ago. All in all, after Toothless came to save me in the kill ring during my final exam to kill a dragon because I placed first in dragon training, all the truth came out.

For a bit of time; I had lost everything. My parents, my Tribe, even Toothless because the Vikings took him to find the nest. However, Astrid pulled me up, and I trained Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Adelaide, Astrid, and Fishlegs how to train and ride dragons. We rushed to the nest, then I saved Toothless, and we went up against Red Death; an enormous Stoker Class dragon that sat in the corona of a volcano. This dragon could emit a homing signal to control the others, and that is why they raided; there was no other choice but to serve Red Death or be killed by it. In the end, I escaped the fight by only losing my left leg. It was taken by Toothless who bit it off saving me from the explosion. I suppose that it made us even; I took Toothless tail fin when I shot him down, and he took my leg to save me. I walked with a metal prosthetic now, and I had built Toothless a saddle and flying rig that let me control his left tail fin so he could fly again.

Anyway, after I woke up two weeks later; my parents told me dragons were welcome on Berk, and we would have peace with them. That was a great day, and things have been perfect. It had been a year since all that happened, and we've even spread some of the peace to other Tribes. At the moment, I was flying on Toothless, and we were enjoying the sunset together. A morning and night flight; it was just our thing. My father summoned me to the Great Hall, but I didn't want to go.

"So, should we just bail, Toothless?" I asked him. Toothless warbled at me, and I sighed understanding what he was trying to tell me; _go and get it over with_. Toothless and I couldn't talk the same language, but I knew he understood me, and I got picked up a lot of what he was trying to suggest, hint at, or say."Yeah, I guess you're right," I replied to him while rubbing his head. After the flight, Toothless landed outside the Great Hall as I climbed off his back, then sent him across the way to my parent's house so he could eat. I pushed the door open and walked in to see my mom, dad, then my friends and their parents too. I already felt like I wouldn't like whatever this _meeting_ was about.

"There you are," Valka smiled.

"I did mention I was taking my night flight with Toothless," I reminded.

"Well, now that you are here, have a seat so we can get started," Stoick informed. I took a seat next to Astrid as all of us looked up at my dad. "Now, there's an old tradition the group of us adults do every year; we all take a boat, and go fishing together," Yeah, I didn't like where this was going.

"And we feel that now you kids are older, you should be getting some time off the island. So this year, you will all be joining us on the annual trip," Spitelout, Snotlout, and Adelaide's father smiled proudly.

"We go for two weeks, just sailing around the Archipelago. And sometimes stop in to visit the other islands. We're leaving in three days, so you'll need to pack up, and we leave before sunrise while the sea is calm," Valka informed.

"This shouldn't be so bad with the dragons," Ruffnut stated as her twin brother, Tuffnut, did the same. My friends were an odd bunch, and three of them were my cousins. So we have the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston who are fifteen-years-old. The two of them share a male Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch. Ruffnut rides the neck belonging to Barf, which is the right head, and Belch is the left; ridden by Tuffnut. The twins are a troublesome duo but have proven to get the job done when they work together. Their parents are Sharpnut and Magna Thorston.

Next, we have Astrid, but I already mentioned about her. She is the only daughter of Asvora and Colby Hofferson; rides a female Nadder named Stormfly, and she is sixteen like me. Did I also say that I had a massive crush on her? Well, I do, but she only sees me as a friend I guess. My cousins are Snotlout, Adelaide, and Fishlegs. Snotlout and Adelaide Jorgenson are two years apart, and their parents are Spitelout and Freda is fifteen, and Adelaide is thirteen. Spitelout is my father's adoptive brother, and when he married Freda, he took her last name of Jorgenson. Snotlout is bonded to a male Monstrous Nightmare that he calls Hookfang, and Adelaide has a female Razorwhip named Graythorn. Now, Fishlegs who is fifteen also, has a different backstory.

Fishlegs Ingerman is the son of Alvin and Termagant. However, initially, Alvin was the Chief of Outcast Island. Also, Fishlegs is mine, Snotlout, and Adelaide's third cousin because we all share the same Great-Great-Great Grandparents; Speedifast 'Grimbeard the Ghastly' and Chinhilda Haddock. Those two had three sons; Thugheart, Chucklehead, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second. Hiccup the Second was killed by Grimbeard after being tricked to do so by his eldest son, Thugheart. Chucklehead was the fourth Chief of Berk and married Buffintruda; together they had one son; Squidface the Terrible who is Stoick and Spitelout's father. Remember though, Spitelout was adopted into the family. And also, I have five aunts on my father's side.

Those five are Brenda Bigarms the Seventh, Egginbreeza, Burly, Gladioli, and Glugga Haddock. My grandmother was Brenda Bigarms the Sixth. Anywho, Thugheart Haddock was exiled when the truth came out that he lied to his father to get Hiccup the Second out of the way. Thugheart formed the Outcast Tribe and was it's first Chief. Thugheart married Sychofanta and had one son; Algarick Ogglebert, which became the name Thugheart adopted once he was banished, and stripped of his title as a member of the Haddock family. Algarick went on to marry a witch, Excellinor, and together they had Alvin Ogglebert. Now, Alvin ran away from Outcast Island and resided on Berk; he became great friends with my dad. However, after Stoick became Chief, the two disagreed on how to handle a raid, so my dad cast him out. With nowhere left to go, Alvin became Alvin the Treacherous and took back his birthright, becoming Chief of the Outcasts.

Here is where it gets a little crazy. Alvin fell in love with a woman named Termagant Holgerson, and when she became pregnant with Alvin's child; he knew that he had to better for his family. Alvin returned to Berk, and pleaded for my father to turn over the banishment so he could do right by his wife and son, Stoick agreed. Alvin turned command over to Savage, then moved to Berk and adopted the last name Ingerman just as their son, Fishlegs, was born. So yes, Snotlout, Adelaide, Fishlegs, and I are all related because of Grimbeard and Chinhilda. Interesting bloodline, right? However, I was brought from the train of thought regarding my friends and families origins to hear my father clear his throat.

"That's the other thing. You will not be bringing your dragons," Stoick said as all our heads snapped in his direction. "We've all been doing this since before dragons, and we used to go with our families as a group. That will not change just because there is peace with the dragons now. Your dragons stay on Berk and will be okay for two weeks without you. Gobber is gonna take care of them,"

"Okay, Gobber can feed them and do their stalls, but what about flying them? No one can fly Toothless except me," I countered quickly. "And what if something goes wrong on the trip, we should have at least one dragon for emergencies. It might as well be Toothless; he's the fastest,"

"The boy has a point, Stoick. Remember that one trip when we were about twelve, and got attacked by dragons? We had to kick our way to Bog-Burglar Islands to get a ship home," Colby, Astrid's father reminded.

"What if we just had a Terrible Terror messenger, Stoick?" Astrid offered.

"I suppose that will be okay. Alright. Hiccup, you will bring Sharpshot, but the rest stay," Stoick ordered firmly. The group of us teenagers groaned heavily about the decision, but I guess we couldn't get out of it. I didn't see how this could get any worse than being forced on the upcoming fishing trip.


	2. Stranded

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Two_ : Stranded

=Normal POV=

"This sucks!" Snotlout exclaimed after the teenagers left the Great Hall. Yeah, it really did. All of them felt the same way. Stuck for two weeks on a boat with their parents, and no dragons just to go fishing? Every one of the group was dreading this trip.

"Well, we don't have a choice," Fishlegs sighed.

"Do we ever?" Tuffnut shrugged.

"Guys, it won't be so bad," Adelaide tried to reason with the older friends. "I think they just want us to come because we do spend all our time with the dragons,"

"That doesn't make it any better," Ruffnut huffed.

"Fishlegs is rights; we don't have a say in this. We might as well suck it up and just go," Astrid mumbled. Hiccup hadn't said anything because he was deep in thought about another matter. If something went wrong, and they only had Sharpshot to send back to Berk for help, then how would the dragons get there? More specifically, how would Toothless get there without Hiccup? This sparked Hiccup to consider building Toothless another automatic tail and explain to his dragon to keep it on until they got back. Toothless would understand. It happened on the first Snoggletog; the Viking's annual holiday just after the dragons were allowed on Berk.

The dragons leave to mate and have their babies for a week or so, and last year, Hiccup made Toothless a tail that opened and closed when the right fin moved automatically. However, Toothless only used it to find Hiccup's lost helmet, then returned. The next morning, Toothless had pulled out the other flying rig for Hiccup to put on him so they could take their flight together. Hiccup tried to tell Toothless he didn't need it anymore because of the new tail, then Toothless destroyed it, and insisted Hiccup use the old one. This was Hiccup's indicator that Toothless preferred to be flown by Hiccup rather than fly on his own, which was a warming feeling to Hiccup, but now the situation had changed, and the automatic tail could prove of great use in case of emergency. Hiccup decided to work on the invention in the morning seeing as he only had a few days to get it done.

{Three Days Later}

Hiccup had done it yesterday; made the final adjustments to Toothless's new tail, and then told his draconic friend not to destroy it because he was leaving for a little bit on a trip and the dragons couldn't come. Toothless was sad about it, and Hiccup knew he was by the low-toned warbles and croons. However, Toothless understood that the tail was for if anything went wrong and Hiccup needed help. Toothless also knew the queue for if this problem arose was Sharpshot returning alone. At the moment, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Adelaide, the twins, and Fishlegs were on the dock tiredly with their bags packed for the trip while the parents were already there making last minute preparations.

"Ah, good morning lads and lasses," Sharpnut greeted with a smile. The teenagers just groaned. "Not a morning crew?" he asked.

"It's too morning-y," Ruffnut complained.

"Why couldn't we have left _after_ sunrise and breakfast?" Snotlout mumbled.

"Because the seas are calmer at this hour. Now, come aboard. We're setting sail in five minutes," Stoick informed. Without much choice, the group of seven boarded the ship and placed their bags in back where they would be safe. "Alright, let's get a move on!" Stoick called. The adults were crewing the ship, that left the teens bored out of their minds, which is exactly what they imagined would happen when they got forced on this fishing excursion.

{A Week & A Half Later}

Yep. Things got bad. Storm after storm hit them, affecting the ship and sails with damages they weren't prepared to handle. This is the point of the trip where they should be headed back to Berk before anything else went wrong, yet nobody was doing that because what was worse in everything else that occurred; the Vikings didn't know where they were anymore.

"Stoick! Face it, we're lost!" Spitelout scolded.

The teenagers were getting annoyed with their parent's bickering, so finally, Hiccup got up to stop it. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, which effectively silenced them because Hiccup was not one to raise his voice or get angry easily. "All this yelling and fighting is getting us nowhere but more time wasted and drifting with no real direction,"

The adults sighed. "He's right," Alvin stated.

"The ship is damaged, and we've run out of materials to make minor repairs. One more bad storm, and it's going to get destroyed, and things are going to get worse because as far as I know, we're not near any islands to get help. So everyone needs to calm down and figure out a solution together," Hiccup informed.

"Well, our map is gone, and we're lost. I'm not seeing us finding a way out of this except to get lucky," Freda stated.

"We're Vikings; navigational skills are in our blood. Use that to your advantage," Astrid muttered.

"We're lost. There is no way to tell where we are right now," Valka sighed.

"For the love of Thor," Hiccup smacked his forehead. "We left Berk going South, the sun sets in the West and rises in the East. Judging by where it's positioned now, it's about 6 at night. Therefore," he pointed to the sun beginning to go down. "that is West. Over there is East, and once it gets a little darker; I'm sure we can find the North Star to tell us where that is. Once we see it, we follow it because it's opposite South, which is the direction we came in. You've been sailing for years, and you can't calm down long enough to figure out where you are based on the sun and stars?"

"I told you this trip was a bad idea," Snotlout mumbled.

"Yeah. They've been sailing for years, but we're the ones getting them back home," Tuffnut shook his head.

"Tragic," Ruffnut agreed.

"Aye, son. We're sorry," Stoick sighed.

"We wait until nightfall, then we go home before anything else happens," Hiccup ordered.

"You'll make a wonderful Chief one day, Hiccup," Valka smiled.

"Alright, don't get started on that again," Hiccup sighed heavily.

{Later That Night}

And once more, it got bad. Just after they found the direction they needed to go in to return home, there was another horrific storm they were caught in, and being taken way off course while still trying to hold the ship together. However, when a massive wave began to rise.

"This ship isn't going to hold against that!" Colby called to Stoick. At that moment, the fear took over all of them.

"Brace yourselves!" Stoick yelled out. Not more than two minutes later, the wave slammed over the ship, then another one into it. The boat began to crack and splinter before breaking apart. Soon, they were in the water, but thankfully, the storm seems to be stopping. Hiccup got above the water and looked around to see the twins and Snotlout found pieces of wood to hold on to and stay afloat. Fishlegs was with his mother and father, the other parents surfaced. "Hiccup!?" Stoick looked around.

"Right here, Dad!" Hiccup replied.

"Where are Astrid and Adelaide?!" Freda questioned quickly. A moment later, Astrid came up coughing hard as Hiccup swam over to her and helped her get to her parents. Hiccup dove under and saw Adelaide struggling to get free from the sinking ship because her leg tangled in some rope. Hiccup cut the line with his dagger and brought her up, then to her parents and older brother.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Spitelout said to him, breathing a sigh of relief that their daughter was okay. Hiccup looked around at everyone holding onto something to stay afloat. Even Sharpshot was there and sitting a piece of wood.

"Sharpshot, come here," Hiccup said as he pulled out a wet piece of paper and his charcoal pencil. Using the board he had, he wrote the words; _Need Help. Ship destroyed, in the water. Southeast of Berk, follow Sharpshot. Bring the dragons. -Hiccup_. Hiccup attached it to Sharpshot's leg, then rubbed the dragon's head. "Home, Sharpshot," he pointed Northwest. The dragon licked his face, then flew off.

"What did you put in the note?" Fishlegs asked.

"That we need help and where we are; somewhere Southeast of Berk and in the water," Hiccup replied. "And for the record; I'm not doing this again next year, Dad. I don't care if it's tradition with you guys or not. We're all shipwrecked because you wouldn't let us bring the dragons who could have pulled the boat home,"

"Hiccup, don't get upset with your father," Valka said gently.

"Who should I get upset at then?" Hiccup grumbled. "Thank the Gods we're still South and the water is warmer or we'd freeze to death before help gets here,"

"We could still starve," Snotlout reminded. None of their supplies could be saved, everything sank with the ship. However, Hiccup knew that it wasn't too far below them. Hiccup took a deep breath before he let go of the wood he was holding on to, then swam under.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said panicked. For five minutes, Hiccup didn't come up. At the start of six, he resurfaced panting and trying to catch his breath. "What in the name of Odin were you doing?!" he scolded. Hiccup glared as he held up a bag, the opened it and pulled out an apple.

"I dove under to get the bag with the fruit in it, so we don't die out here," Hiccup informed. "It's only apples, oranges, pears, cherries, grapes, blueberries, and strawberries, but it's better than nothing,"

"How did you hold your breath that long?" Astrid blinked.

"Deep breath in, let out slowly every five to ten seconds, stayed relaxed," Hiccup enlighted as he began passing things around so everyone could get something to eat. "For now, it's all we got to work with. Start praying for a miracle," he told them.

{The Next Day}

By some grace of the Gods, while the group had been in the water overnight, there was a ship spotted nearby, and then with the light of day, they could just make out an island. Everyone was weak, and tired from being in the water all night, just drifting, but staying together too thanks to Hiccup grabbing some rope off the ship along with the food. Hiccup let go of his piece and began swimming away, which woke the others up. Hiccup never went to sleep, he felt like someone needed to be aware of what was going on.

"Hiccup, where…are you going?" Valka asked.

"There are ships over there and an island. Maybe they can help," Hiccup said as he continued swimming towards them. After five or so minutes, Hiccup startled the people in the boats. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. My family and friends got shipwrecked, and we're far from home. We've been in the water since last night," he explained quickly.

"You…came from beyond the reef?" asked one man.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "Can you help us until our rescue ship arrives?"

"We can bring you in, but you have to talk to the Chief about staying. This never happens," another spoke.

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled a bit as he waved the others over, and then the group took to the water to swim closer. When everyone was on a boat, the people opened their sails and returned to the island.

"Wait here," the man instructed, then rushed off.

"Well, at least we're out of the water. Good work, son," Stoick told him.

"But where are we?" Ruffnut inquired.

"Yeah, these people don't look like Vikings," Snotlout mentioned.

"No, I'm afraid we aren't. We are just a peaceful Tribe that resides on this island," came a calm voice of a man who approached them with a woman on his left. "I am Tui Waialiki, Chief of Motunui; this island we're on. This is my wife, Sina,"

"I am Stoick Haddock, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe residing on Berk; our home island. This is my wife, Valka, and our son, Hiccup. The rest are more members of the Tribe," Stoick introduced while holding out his hand. Tui shook it with a small smile.

"We've never met others from beyond the reef. The fisherman stated you were shipwrecked?" Sina inquired.

"Yes. It was supposed to be a fishing trip, and we got caught in a lot of storms, then blown way off course. We have help on the way to return us home, but for now, as we're…here with no way leaving, would it be possible for us to stay?" Hiccup asked respectfully.

"That is fine. My people know the dangers of those waters, and that is the law here. No one goes beyond the reef," Tui informed.

"Come, I'm sure you'd like to dry off and have something to eat. Tui, perhaps you can locate our daughter while I help our guests get settled in?" Sina suggested.

"That I will do. Knowing that girl, she's probably down by the water with her grandmother again," Tui sighed.

"Thank you for your kindness, Chief Tui, and Chieftess Sina," Hiccup offered a smile, then bow of his head as then Stoick and Valka did the same before the others followed suit. Tui walked off the beach, then Sina motioned for the Vikings to follow her. The Hooligan members weren't sure where they were, or what would happen from here, but they did know, for now, they were stranded on the island of Motonui.


	3. Not So Different

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Three_ : Not So Different

Nobody on Motunui knew what to make of the newcomers, and at the same time, the Hooligan Tribe members weren't sure what to make of everything they saw around them. It was a mixed feeling all around, but neither side spoke about the other one to avoid problems. Sina led the group to a large home where they could rest up, and others came in behind them with clothes, blankets, pillows, and a few baskets of food.

"Well, here we are. I had a few of the villagers bring some supplies for you to use. I hope it will do; it seems your style of living and clothing differs from ours," Sina said with a hopeful smile.

"We are greatly indebted to you and your husband for allowing us to stay on your island. We can make do with what we're provided to use. Thank you," Valka replied.

"You're welcome. Now, there should be enough rooms in here for one family each. My husband will be along shortly with our daughter, and she will give you a tour and answer any questions you might have," Sina informed. "I'll give you some time to change and eat," after that, she exited past the cloth noticed everyone standing around trying to take everything in.

"Look, I know it's different, but at least we're not in the water anymore," Hiccup mentioned. "We should just change out of this wet stuff, then eat something before they return with their daughter,"

"Hiccup's right. We've got nothing else but this right now, so we may as well make the best of the situation," Fishlegs added. "We don't know how long we're gonna be here,"

"And we should try to fit in, or help out," Freda put a finger up.

"Alright, let's get changed, then eat. We'll take the next step after that," Stoick nodded. "You kids use the separate rooms to change clothes first; we'll go afterward," Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Adelaide, and Astrid grabbed a room to change, though, Adelaide doubled up with Astrid. After fifteen minutes, they all came out. The girls wore long, layers dresses that tied around their waists with sashes, and then a top piece that left their arms and shoulders revealed. The males were dressed in a knee-length cloth that wrapped around three times and tucked in to stay in place, but no shirts. Fishlegs's only made it around him once, and Hiccup used an extra piece of cloth to tie Fishleg's that way it wouldn't fall. When they were all done and had begun to eat, the adults changed into things very similar.

"I'm not sure I like this _revealing_ attire," Spitelout mumbled.

"The weather seems to be much warmer here than on Berk, so perhaps because of that, the people here dress in something that wouldn't make them warmer," Hiccup informed. There was a knock on the wood.

"May we enter?" came Sina's voice.

"Yes, we're all changed," Stoick said. The curtain shifted to the side as Sina and Tui walked in, and then a young girl behind them. The female was dressed in a long white dress that was tied with a red piece around her waist, and then her top was red too, and it basically only covered her chest and part of her stomach, but even a bit of that showed.

"We're happy to see that you're setting in alright," Tui stated.

"Is that your daughter?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes. This is Moana Waialiki, future Chief of Motunui," Tui introduced.

"So these are the voyagers from beyond the reef?" Moana asked. Hiccup took notice of her brown hair and eyes; she was beautiful.

"Yes, and since your mother and I have a few things to do, I'd like for you to give them a tour of the island," Tui said.

"I thought I was training today," Moana rolled her eyes.

"This can be part of it. We've always known there are others out there beyond our borders, and as such, it would be a good skill for you to have as a leader," Sina offered her daughter.

"Fine," Moana huffed.

"Please excuse her," Tui sighed.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Honestly, she reminds me of Hiccup," Astrid giggled.

"Uh, wow. I'm standing right here, Astrid," Hiccup gave an eye roll of his own, and voice dripping with sarcasm. Moana stifled a laugh. This auburn haired boy with the green eyes was funny and sarcastic like her.

"This might not be such a bad thing; I like him," Moana said.

Hiccup offered a light bow. "Pleased to have amused you, Milady," he stated as Moana approached him. "I'm Hiccup Haddock," he offered his hand to her.

"Moana Waialiki," Moana replied as she took his hand gently and shook it a few times. "Perhaps you can introduce me to your group?"

"It would be my honor. Um, right here are my parents; Stoick and Valka. My dad is kind'a like yours; he's the Chief of our people back home. Next to them are my Aunt Freda, Uncle Spitelout, and two cousins; Snotlout and Adelaide Jorgenson. This is Fishlegs, also my cousin, and his parents; Alvin and Termagant Ingerman. Uh, these two are Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston with their parents Sharpnut and Magna. And finally, Astrid Hofferson and her parents; Asvora and Colby," Hiccup introduced gently.

"Interesting names. Might have to get you to repeat them later," Moana informed. "I trust the food was okay? I'm sure it's not what you're used to," Tui and Sina smiled at her response; yes, she was doing fine.

"It was delicious, thank you. So, how about that tour?" Hiccup asked her.

"Sure!" Moana smiled broadly.

"We'll leave you to it then, Moana. Oh, and if any of the villagers stop you and need something?" Tui started.

"I know, Dad. Act like a Chief and do my duty to do all I can to help them," Moana recited with a drawn-out sigh. After that, Tui and Sina left as Moana led the Vikings out of the hut and into the villager. Hiccup had stayed next to Moana while the others seemed to remain a bit behind but was close enough to hear everything Moana pointed out or explained. Hiccup and Moana seemed to become instant best friends. The tour took a good hour or so to complete, and the last place they ended up was at the peak of the island.

"Well, this is the last spot. My father calls this a sacred place for Chiefs. Every stone placed is a previous ruler of the island since we sailed here, and my Dad wants me to place my stone on his and become the next leader of Motonui. He says that when I put a rock here, I make the whole island higher or something like that," Moana explained.

"That's…pretty cool and inspiring. I think all we get is a sword, shield, and helmet with a fancy title," Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" Moana inquired.

"Well, before my dad become Chief; he was just Stoick Haddock, and then afterward, he was named Stoick the Vast Haddock," Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"So, you're next in line after dad, to rule…um, Berk, right?" Moana wondered as she stood on the ledge looking out to the sea and Hiccup stood next to her.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"What would your name be?" Moana asked with a smile.

"I honestly have no idea. I think the name is selected based on what the person represents," Hiccup shrugged.

"So, what do you represent, Hiccup?" Moana questioned lightly.

"I don't know, and I'm not worried about it. Right now, I'm just me, whoever that might be," Hiccup replied.

"When I was younger; my Grandma Tala used to tell me that I'm like my father, stubbornness, and pride, but to mind what he says. However, if I heard a voice inside to follow the farthest star than that sound you are," Moana informed.

"Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman," Hiccup smiled at her.

"Come on, we should be getting back," Moana said as the Hooligan's began to follow her and Hiccup. Reaching down by the beach, the fishermen were returning.

"Oh, Moana. I'm glad you're here; we've got a problem," he said.

"What is it?" Moana asked. The man lifted a long basket, then opening it to reveal it was empty.

"The traps in the East lagoon; they are pulling up less and less fish," he informed.

"Well, then we'll rotate the fishing grounds," Moana suggested as Tui was walking up.

"We have; there's no fish," he told her.

"We'll fish the far side of the island," Moana stated.

"We tried that," the man sighed.

"The windward side?" Moana question.

"And the leeward. The shallows, the channels; we've tried the whole lagoon. They're just…gone," he said sadly as Tui sighed and began to speak with him about changing the bait. Moana got on the boat with an oar in hand.

"What if…we fished beyond the reef?" Moana offered. The area went quiet, and Tui got firm.

"No one goes beyond the reef," Tui reminded.

"I know, but if there are no fish in the lagoon-," Moana started.

"Moana," Tui warned.

"And there's a whole ocean-," Moana tried again.

"We have _one_ rule-," Tui stepped closer to her.

"An old rule when there was fish," Moana faced him now.

"A rule that keeps us safe-," Tui continued.

"But, Dad-," Moana began again.

"Instead of endangering our people, so you can run right back to the water!" Tui yelled as he grabbed Moana by the arms, lifted her off the boat, then placed her down on her feet. The villagers looked down a bit. Moana's eyes widened a little at her father's action. "Every time I think your past this," he said while taking the oar from her and walking away off of the beach. "No one goes beyond the reef!" Tui said watched him leave, and to Hiccup, it looked like Moana was about to cry. Hiccup had sympathy for her; he understood what it was like to not have his father listen to him when he tried to suggest or offer information. What Hiccup didn't understand was why Tui made it seem like Moana was wrong.

All Moana suggested was fishing beyond the reef; what was wrong with that? It was right that just because one place didn't have fish didn't mean another didn't. Moana sighed as she walked away silently, and the Hooligans followed since they were in her care at the moment. Moana sat by the water on a sideways tree-trunk while snapping sticks in half and throwing them at the ground.

"Are…you okay?" Hiccup decided to ask.

"I just…don't see why he won't try. Going beyond the reef can't be that bad if all of you ended up here only because of storms," Moana stated.

"Your father must have a fear of the sea; perhaps something happened to make him believe that going past a certain point is dangerous," Fishlegs offered.

"My dad wants me to do right by the island, but how can I if he won't give me a chance?" Moana closed her eyes and looked down. "Have you ever had that problem with your parents?" she asked looking at Hiccup now.

"Parents believe that they know what's best for us, even if they are wrong," Hiccup stated. "I've had some experience in what you're dealing with. My parents never listened to me for a long time because I'm different from the rest of my Tribe. I didn't like doing the things they did; I loved to explore and invent things. I was…invisible to them, and all I ever wanted was acceptance for who I was, and still am. I'm not sure how much comfort it will offer you, but I got my chance to prove myself, and you will too,"

"You truly believe that?" Moana asked.

"I lived it, Moana. One chance was given to me, and I found who I was meant to be, what I was meant to do. I brought peace to my island by ending a war because I chose to be different. As your grandmother would say; I followed the voice inside," Moana smiled a bit at that. "You'll see; you'll get your opportunity to change things, and that's when you'll find who you are meant to be. Just follow your heart, and it will never steer you wrong," Hiccup said.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Moana replied as their eyes locked, both smiling.

"You're welcome," Hiccup responded before the two of them gave a light laugh and broke eye contact, looking down. Hiccup hadn't even realized that he sat down beside her when they were talking. However, Hiccup did see one thing; he and Moana were not so different.


	4. Discovery

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Four_ : Discovery

=Moana's POV=

I didn't understand what it was about this boy, Hiccup, that I found myself intrigued about. Hiccup was a little taller than me with auburn hair and green eyes. I'm not sure what he was wearing before he arrived here on Motunui, but in our style of clothing, he was wearing a dark green wrap with black and brown patterns on it around his waist. Hiccup had a reasonably lean figure opposed to the other males in his Tribe, but he had some muscle on him in his arms and upper chest. Hiccup was smart, funny, and sarcastic like me. I learned while I gave him and his Tribe members a tour of the island that his upbringing was a lot like my own; where he was drawn to other things but was scolded to conform to the lifestyle of his people, and he was unaccepted for being different. Moreso, Hiccup and I were both children of the Chief to our village; I knew he understood the life I led because he did too.

I wasn't sure what to do after my father yelled at me, so I just took off to find a place to think. Hiccup, his family, and friends followed because I was their guide while they were here. I had been snapping sticks and throwing them into the sand in frustration when Hiccup asked if I was okay. Ultimately, we ended up talking, and I learned that he had been through the same thing I was dealing with; a father who doesn't listen to anything and sticks to what works. Hiccup said he ended a war by being himself, and discover who he is meant to be. Hiccup assured me that my time would come where I would get to be me, and find who I'm supposed to be. Oddly enough, I believed him. Hiccup was young, my age, but he was wise. There was something about Hiccup I was drawn to, but I didn't know what it was. When our eyes met, I felt something fluttering inside my stomach, and whenever he's around me; I can't help but feel better and smile.

I snapped another stick in half and threw it in the dirt with the others before it. How was I supposed to help the villagers if my dad wouldn't let me try other things? I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Well, it's not like you said it to your dad, standing on a boat," my mother stated. I sighed heavily.

"I didn't say _go beyond the reef_ because I want to…be on the ocean," I retorted.

"But you still do," Sina informed. "He's hard on you because-," she started to say.

"Because he doesn't get me," I interrupted.

"Because he _was_ you," Sina said as I looked over at her a little surprised. "Drawn to the ocean, down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains; his best friend begged to be on that boat. Your dad couldn't save him," she explained sadly and looked at me now. "He's hoping he can save you," I looked back to the ground. "Sometimes who we wish we were, what we wish we could do; it's just not meant to be," my mother walked away after that as I looked down and then back to the ocean before getting up and walking to the edge where land met the sea.

=Normal POV=

The Hooligan's watched after Sina told Moana why her father was tough on her about not going past the reef. It was a touching story and confirmed their suspicions that something happened to Tui to make him fear to cross the barrier of the lagoon. Moana had moved towards the water as she took a deep breath.

" _I've been staring at the edge of the water as long as I can remember, never really knowing why,"_ Moana began to sing, taking the group by surprise. Moana turned her head towards the village, _"I wish I could be the perfect daughter, but I come back to the water; no matter how hard I try,"_ Moana looked back to the ocean. Finally, she turned around and started walking away as the Hooligan's followed her. _"Every turn I take. Every trail I track. Every path I make. Every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go; where I long to be,"_ she pushed past some leaves revealing another beach and some canoes sitting by the edge, suddenly, they saw a smile on her face.

Moana rushed forward. _"See the line where the sky meets the sea; it calls me!"_ she jumped on the ship holding the mast where the sail was. _"And no one knows, how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know,"_ A small white big with black spots walked up and gave Moana an oar. _"If I go there's no telling how far I'll go,"_ Moana got off the boat and put the oar in the sand while walking away towards the village.

" _I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island; everything is by design,"_ Moana sang as she tossed a fallen coconut to another villager. Moana looked up to the high peak where they had been earlier. _"I know everybody on this island, has a roll on this island; so maybe I can roll with mine,"_ Moana began to climb the mountainside. _"I can lead with pride. I can make us strong. I'd be satisfied if I played along, but the voice inside sings a different song,"_ Moana reached the top as she grabbed a flat stone to put on the stack with the others. Moana turned quick and faced the water. _"What is wrong with me?"_ Upon seeing the water, her face lit up, and she tossed the rock.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea; it's blinding!"_ Moana raced down the mountain as the group sped up to stay with her. _"And no one knows, how deep it goes,"_ Moana grabbed a large leaf as she ziplined down and landed in a run. Hiccup followed suit as the others did the same nervously. _"And it seems like its calling out to me, so come find me! And let me know; what's beyond the line? Will I cross that line?"_ Moana reached the beach as she grabbed the oar and pushed one of the canoes out, jumping in it. Hiccup managed to get on it with her but not the others. Moana instantly began to paddle out.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea; it calls me. And no one knows, how far it goes,"_ Moana sang as she pulled up the sail mast, then tied it in place. _"If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know!"_ she held the rope in her hand. _"How far I'll go!"_ she held the note before pulling the line and letting out the sail. The wind caught whipped it back, and she fell forward a little nervously.

"We're okay, Pua," Moana said to the pig that was also in the boat. "I can do this," she stated confidently while holding the oar and rope to control the direction of the sail. "There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef," she said quietly. Hiccup stayed quiet, feeling like Moana knew she had to do this to earn acceptance from her father just like he did when he befriended Toothless. After making it over the line, she smiled a bit. "See, not so bad," she said. And then the wind changed the sail's positioning, and they ran sideways into a more significant wave. When is passed, Pua was in the water and Moana tried to turn the canoe to get to him.

"Moana, look out!" Hiccup warned as another wave capsized the canoe taking both of them into the sea. Under the water, Moana grabbed Pua and put him on something so he wouldn't drown., then the boat ran over her, forcing her under. Hiccup looked around and saw her struggling to get above water. Hiccup took a breath and dove under; finding that her foot was stuck and she couldn't get free. Hiccup grabbed a rock and hit the coral to break it apart as he wrapped his arm around her waist, then brought her above the water; assisting her back to the land where the rest of the Hooligan's were waiting with worry. Mainly Stoick and Valka. Moana and Hiccup crawled onto the beach coughing and trying to catch their breath. "Are you…alright?" he panted.

"Y-Yeah," Moana managed as she turned over and looked at her bruised foot. "Ah," she hissed.

"Whatever just happened; blame it on the pig," came an old woman's voice.

"Grandma," Moana said then got to her feet and hid the bruised one behind her other leg. The grandmother walked up and used her cane to hook Moana's injured one, then bring it up to inspect. "A-Are you gonna tell dad?" Moana asked.

"I'm his mom; I don't have to tell him anything," the woman said as Moana smiled a little.

"This is my grandmother, Tala. Grandma, these are-," Moana began to introduce.

"The voyagers from beyond the reef; I know. Thank you, young man, for assisting my granddaughter," Tala said to Hiccup.

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied.

Moana sighed now. "He was right; about going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain," she said. Tala shrugged and walked by her, entering the water.

"Okay! Well, head on back; put the stone up there," Tala informed as she stroked one of the Manta rays coming to shore.

Moana began to walk away, then turned back. "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

"You said that's what you wanted," Tala replied while dancing in the water with the rays swimming around her.

"It is," Moana insisted, turning to leave again.

"When I die; I'm going to come back as one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo," Tala said, which stopped Moana for a moment to see the Manta ray tattoo on her back.

"Why are you acting weird?" Moana asked her.

"I'm the village crazy lady; that's my job," Tala smiled.

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me," Moana said. No response. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she questioned curiously now. Tala turned to face her.

"Is there something you want to hear?" Tala asked as Moana wasn't sure how to respond. "Come," she instructed while coming out of the water. Tala got her cane, and Moana helped her walk as the others followed; genuinely curious now. After a few minutes of walking and it was getting darker, so Moana had a torch with her, they stopped. "You've been told all our people's stories, but one," Tala said.

"What is this place?" Moana asked looking around.

"Do you really think our ancestors staying within the reef?" Tala asked as she pulled back some vines revealing a rock wall. Moana pushed the rocks out of the way as she felt an ocean breeze whip by her face, but she saw a cave beyond the wall.

"What's in there?" Moana inquired.

"The answer, to the question you keep asking yourself; who are you meant to be?" Tala informed handing back the torch. "Go inside, bang the drum, and find out," Tala instructed her. Moana moved more of the rocks to make a path as she walked inside. "You go with her," she pointed to Hiccup, who nodded as he followed Moana inside. Once in, Moana saw gigantic canoes sitting in a cavern. After searching around in awe, she climbed one and saw the drum. Hiccup stood up there with her. Moana took the sticks, then banged the drum once. Nothing happened. Moana tried again, then after a second or two, she heard another set of drums being hit. Moana hit the piece harder as the torches lit behind her and she whipped around in shock. Of course, Hiccup was surprised too.

Moana turned to see the sail pictures; she stared trying to depict them. The sail showed an island, then boats sailing to another one farther along on the water. "Moana, do you know what this means?" Hiccup asked her.

"No?" Moana replied, feeling like she should get it, and didn't.

"Your people were voyagers!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That's what your grandmother meant about ancestors not staying in the reef. These drawings; they're of your villagers sailing from island to island, discovering new ones," Moana's eyes widened.

"We were voyagers," Moana whispered in shock, still staring at the sail before her, astonished of the discovery about her people.


	5. The Journey Begins

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Five_ : The Journey Begins

Moana stood in front of that sail for what seemed like an eternity before the torches went out. Moana was still trying to process the information; her people were voyagers! That meant that a long time ago, they all sailed beyond the reef. Moana's only question; why did they stop? Moana rushed out screaming about being voyagers, then stopped quickly at her grandmother who was sitting there calmly. Hiccup came out and stood with his Tribe as they wondered what he'd seen in there.

"Why'd we stop?" Moana asked her grandmother.

"Maui," Tala informed.

"Who is that?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Maui is a Demi-God who store the heart of Te Fiti a thousand years ago," Moana told them. "Why is Maui the reason we no longer voyage?"

"When he stole from the mother island, darkness fell, Te Ka awoke. Monsters lurked, and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the ancient Chief's forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are. The darkness has continued to spread," Tala stood as Moana, and the group followed to the edge of the water. "Chasing away our fish; draining the life from island after island," she explained and motioned to black lines coming from the island and falling out to sea.

"Our island," Moana whispered.

"So all those crops we saw which were rotted out, and the no fish in the lagoon; it's because of this Maui guy taking the heart from the mother island, Te Fiti?" Hiccup asked. Tala nodded to him.

"But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef," Tala began. She opened up the necklace she wore and placing something in Moana's hand. "find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti," Moana opened her hand to see a green stone with an unusual design on it. "I was there the day the ocean chose you," she said. Everyone looked to the ocean as it swirled once and then something resembled a water-snake figure came out, though, made of all water.

"I-I thought it was just a dream," Moana said in water twisted around, sunk into the ocean then splashed up and drenched Moana as she panted with a smile, looking through her hair.

"Nope!" Tala smiled proudly. "Our ancestors believe that Maui lies there, at the bottom of his hook. Follow it, and you will find him,"

"But why would it choose me? I can't even make it past the reef," Moana questioned, then paused. "But I know who does!" she rushed off towards the village. Tala motioned for the others to go with her, so they hurried after with Hiccup leading the pack.

{Village Meeting}

Moana rushed in panting and holding the heart up. "We can stop the darkness; save our island," it fell quiet as everyone looked at her. "There's a cavern on boats; large canoes. We can take them, find Maui, make him restore the heart. We were voyagers, we can voyage again!" she exclaimed. Tui glared at her before getting up and exiting the hut as Moana followed. "You told me to help our people, this how we help them," Tui didn't respond, he grabbed a torch. "Dad?"

"I should have burned those boats a long time ago," Tui said.

"No. We can restore the heart," Moana insisted. Tui took the stone from her.

"This is not a heart, this is just a rock!" Tui yelled as he threw it. Hiccup wanted to do something, but unfortunately, his own father was shooting him the look that said; _stay out of it_. Moana scrambled to find it, then she saw something else; Tala's cane. Tui saw it as both looked concerned.

"Chief!" yelled a villager. "It's your mother," he told Tui. Moana bolted for the hut, then her father right behind. The Vikings followed, not wanting to get left behind or lost on the strange island. None of them knew what to make of the things they had seen or heard so far. Hiccup seemed to be the only one it didn't phase in the slightest. Reaching a home at the top of a hill, Moana burst in with Tui behind her. The Vikings entered slowly; seeing the sight of Tala laying weakly on the floor with a blanket covering half of her. Sina was already there, looking at Moana sadly.

"Mother," Tui said with worry as he went to her, and the Moana followed too while trying not to cry. Moana knelt down on Tala's left side while placing the cane down. Tui and Sina stood to face the healers.

"What can be done?" Tui asked.

"I don't know," replied a female.

"There must be something," Sina insisted. Tala put her hand on Moana's which shocked her.

"G-Go," Tala told Moana weakly.

"Grandma?" Moana asked, then leaned closer.

"Go," Tala said again.

"Not now. I can't," Moana replied sadly.

"You must. The ocean chose you. Follow the fishhook, and when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear, and you say; I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat," Tala sat up and removed her necklace, placing it in Moana's hand, then taking the heart from her other one, and placing it in the necklace, then closing it. "sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti,"

"I-I can't leave you," Moana told her as tears formed in her eyes.

"There is no place you could go that I won't be with you," Tala said as the two closed their eyes and touched foreheads. Moana backed up holding the necklace. "Go," Tala whispered again. Moana placed the necklace around her neck, then rushed out. Tala looked at Hiccup, motioning for him to come beside her. "Go with her, young Viking. Keep my granddaughter safe," she touched his hand.

"I will. I promise," Hiccup nodded as Tala closed her eyes. Hiccup hurried out after Moana, then his Tribe followed.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!" Astrid demanded.

"Tala asked me to go with Moana and keep her safe. I will deny the woman her last request," Hiccup said, then continued to run. Moana reached the store hut and began packing food, Hiccup dropped down to help her. "I'm coming with you,"

"Moana?" Sina asked while seeing the sight of her packing up to leave. Sina put a few more things in the basket, then closing up the sack. "Be safe," Moana smiled as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm going with her, she will be," Hiccup said. Sina gave a smile of gratitude to him.

"Hiccup, no," Stoick said.

"I have to," Hiccup told him with a firm look in his eyes. Stoick was going to stop him, but Valka put her hand on Stoick's arm.

"Go, son. Stay safe, and we'll be here when you return," Valka told him.

"Thanks, Mom," Hiccup nodded as he and Moana rushed off into the night.

"Kids, go with him," Valka instructed as Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Adelaide, and the twins nodded, rushing off to follow Hiccup and Moana. "They will be alright, Sina," she offered to the Motunui Chieftess. Sina nodded, then left as the Viking parents followed.

"Why did you let him leave?" Stoick asked her.

"Have you not noticed it, Stoick? Hiccup is falling in love with Moana, and Tala saw it too. That's why she asked Hiccup to go with Moana and keep her safe," Valka informed.

"They will be alright, brother," Spitelout said.

{With Moana & Hiccup}

The two were loading up the small canoe with a sail holding the pattern that the heart did. Moana pulled in the sail, then prepared to push it out with Hiccup.

" _There's a line where the sky meets the sea, and it calls me. But no one knows, how far it goes. All this time wondering where I need to be is behind me. I'm on my own, to worlds unknown,"_ Moana sang lightly as Hiccup glanced over at her.

"Hey! We're coming too," Snotlout called.

"Let's go then," Hiccup told them as the canoe was pushed into the water and everyone got and Hiccup shoved it out more, then jumped on as it went through the waterfall, and out into the open ocean.

" _Every turn I take. Every trail I track is a choice I make, now I can't turn back; from the great unknown where I go alone, where I long to be…'_ Moana was on her knees holding the oar as she looked back to the hut. Suddenly, the lights went out as a breeze swept over the trees, then a blue glow in the water as a Manta ray appeared.

"Woah," the other gasped as Hiccup only smiles.

" _See her light up the night in the sea; she calls me! Yes, I know, that I can go!"_ Tala's aquatic spirit swam under the canoe while Moana continued to paddle out on the water while Tala jumped the wave. _"There's a moon in the sky, and the wind is behind me,"_ she sang as she yanked the rope and let out the sail. _"Soon I'll know, how far I'll go!"_ the canoe got over the wave with only a little roughness on the landing. Afterward, it stayed calm while continuing farther out across the ocean in the direction of the stars grouped together like a fishhook.

After much silence, Hiccup decided to talk. "So, what's the story with the ocean choosing you?"

"All these years, I thought it was a dream. I have always been drawn to the sea, and when I was two and had ventured alone to the shore. The water moved to let me get a shell I had seen, but then there was this baby turtle being preyed on by birds. I helped it to the water, then the ocean continued to spread to let me get shells. That…snake-like thing you saw before, it messed with my hair, and brought me this," Moana explained as she showed them the heart. "My father yelled for me, and the sea took me back to shore. I dropped the heart, and never saw it again until tonight. I guess Grandma saw what happened, and she held onto it,"

"That's pretty cool," Tuffnut said.

"So, who is Maui again?" Snotlout asked.

"Maui is a shape-shifting Demi-God of the wind and sea," Moana informed.

"And we're on this boat, traveling across the ocean using only that starry fishhook as a map to find him?" Ruffnut inquired.

"That's right," Hiccup nodded.

"Yep, we're dead," Snotlout mentioned.

"Ignore him," Fishlegs sighed.

"Don't worry; we'll be alright," Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me," Moana said to him. "So, what's your story behind ending a war? I mean we're gonna be traveling together and stuck on this boat for a while,"

Hiccup laughed a little. "Well, where I come from; there are dragons," Hiccup started and continued to explain it all to her. After twenty or so minutes, he finished. "And ever since then, dragons are part of our lives,"

"Wow, that's amazing. Maybe…one day you could show me your home?" Moana suggested with a slight smile.

"I think that's a very probable chance," Hiccup replied to her as he put his hand on hers, which was holding the oar while he moved it, so they were facing the fishhook again. Once again, the two teenagers smiled at one another. Adelaide, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut thought it was cute. Snotlout and Tuffnut were grossed out. And Astrid just seemed to roll her eyes and look the other way.

"Well, let's find Maui," Moana said with confidence as she looked ahead. _'And so the journey begins,'_ she thought with a smile.


	6. Not My Hero

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Six_ : Not My Hero

=Hiccup's POV=

{The Next Day}

Moana and I were definitely friends; while the others slept, she and I stayed up to keep talking about our lives growing up. I told her all about how it was before I met Toothless, even that the other teens on the boat ignored my existence until I scared Astrid into seeing the truth about dragons. For Moana, she was brought up by Tui and Sina to forget about the ocean because her people needed a Chief, and she was to be the one to fill that role. As the sun began to rise, the others starting waking up at first lights of the morning. Breakfast wasn't much, just some fruit, but it would have to do. Initially, Moana and I packed enough for us, then the others showed up saying they were coming too. As we were going on midday, I could tell my friends had concerned about the fact we were couldn't see the fishhook made of stars anymore.

"So, uh, do we know where we are?" Tuffnut inquired.

"Yeah, we're still going the same direction," I informed.

"How do you know?" Snotlout questioned.

"Because I've been up all this time with Moana judging which directions were where based on the moon's position. The sun and moon follow the same pattern; rising in the East because the sun had set in the West. The hook had been in this direction, and the sun rose on our left, so we're going South right now, " I said. "We're Vikings, using ships to travel is what we do. Well, until the dragons came into our lives, but we still find our direction the same general way,"

"I guess it is a good thing you came, thank you, Hiccup," Moana smiled.

"You don't need to keep thanking me," I laughed a little. "We'll find this Maui guy, and all will be right again,"

"I hope so. This is the only chance I have to save my home," Moana sighed.

"Just as I said you would get," I reminded her as she smiled a bit. I had told her previously after the situation with her father on the beach that one day she would get the chance to prove herself, and this was it. I watched Moana put up her hair, then tie it in place, so it was out of the way. I didn't know what it was about her that made me happy, and my heart would start to race when she smiled my way. I used to get this way for Astrid, but I didn't stand a chance with her. Was I starting to like Moana? I must be going out of my mind because it would likely never work. Moana is next in line to rule her throne, as am I.

"So, what are you gonna say to this Demi-God when you find him?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm gonna tell him that I am Moana of Mot-," Moana started as there was a thud on the boat. "Motu-," another sound as she kept listening. "nui," she finished before setting the paddle down and looking inside the chamber that led below the ship where the storage was. Suddenly, half of a coconut popped up making her scream a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"W-Wha-," Moana questioned as she lifted the shell off, then her eyes widened as she put it back down and looked shocked. "Heihei!?" Who was Heihei? Moana lifted it up and removed the coconut shell off its head; it was a chicken. The bird looked around, then started screeching as we closed our ears.

"Oh, my Gods! Shut it up, please?!" Snotlout pleaded. Moana put the shell back on its head as it stopped, she took it off, and it began again. This happened once more before she smiled a bit.

"It's okay," Moana told the chicken known as Heihei. "See, there we go," Heihei remained calm. Moana touched the water softly. "The ocean is a friend of mine," Heihei walked off the edge into the water and went out of sight. "Heihei?" the chicken came up about two feet away from the canoe. "Heihei!" Moana dove in after the chicken, then surfaced as the canoe began altering course. I grabbed the padded and put us back on track as Moana reached the boat climbed back on. Moana sat there, staring at Heihei; she tried to get the rope to control the sail again, but the chicken almost went off the edge. Moana grabbed him by the tail, then placed him in the storage spot where he walked back and forth, unable to go anywhere.

"Next stop; Maui," I told her as she nodded and prepared to sail once more. Of course, the wind began blowing us in reverse. Moana fixed it, and we were heading South once more towards where Maui should be.

=Normal POV=

 _{Later That Night}_

Heihei still sat in the storage compartment while Moana was having a bit of trouble in steering the canoe with the seas being so rough. "D-Do you want me to steer for a bit?" Hiccup asked.

"No, no. I got it," Moana insisted. As it got later, Moana began to fall asleep.

"Uh, we're going off course here," Fishlegs mentioned. The water snake rose up and splashed her awake again.

"Board my boat!" Moana said quickly as she looked around. "Oh no," she whispered then saw where the hook was. Moana turned the ship, but then it rose up and flipped as all of them ended up in the water.

"Great, and we're back in the water," Snotlout muttered.

"U-Uh, Ocean? Can I get…a little help?" Moana asked. The response was lightning flashing, then a roll of thunder. Moana tried to lift the boat, but couldn't.

"Come on, all together now," Hiccup told his friends as they tried together to turn the boat canoe over, but to no avail. The clouds continued to move over them as the sea for fierce. "Everyone hold on to the canoe!" he ordered.

"Help! Please?" Moana tried as a massive wave formed and was going to fall over them. Moana's eyes widened in fear as it crashed down, and everyone went black.

 _{Next Morning}_

Hiccup woke up slowly, holding his head and looking around. "Moana?" he asked. "Anyone?" he tried.

There was coughing as Snotlout and Adelaide made their way over, then Fishlegs and Ruffnut. Astrid and Tuffnut came last. "We're…here," Adelaide said.

"What happened?" Tuffnut asked.

"The boat flipped, and then we hit a bad storm. I think we washed up here," Hiccup said. "Moana?!" he called out. Hiccup saw Heihei fall, then Moana sat up quickly, coughing and spitting out sand. Hiccup hurried over and helped her to stand. Moana shook the dirt off as she rubbed her face then marched to the water's edge.

"Um? WHAT!?" Moana yelled at the ocean. "I said help me! And wrecking my boat?!" she exclaimed while motioning to the canoe behind her. "Not helping!" she kicked at the water, but it moved away, and she fell on her back. Moana scrambled to her feet as the water returned to normal. "Fish pee in you…All day! So…Ugh!" she grumbled out. Moana heard a clicking sound as she saw Heihei with a shell over his head, walking into the rock. Moana shot a bored and unamused look.

"Where are we?" Astrid wondered.

"I-I don't know," Fishlegs said looking around for an indicator. Moana caught sight of the hook drawings on the rock, it looked like they were drawn out of someone counting days spent there in marks of four with one going through it to make five.

Moana looked back at the ocean now. "Maui?" she asked as the water snake nodded to her, then fell back into the sea. There were heavy footsteps as Moana saw a shadow coming at them. Moana grabbed Heihei, then the oar as she hid behind the somewhat upright canoe. The Vikings scrambled to do the same. "Maui. Demi-God of the wind and sea. I am Moana of Motunui, and you will. No. You WILL board my boat, journey to across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fif. I am Moana of Motunui, and you will board my-," she began to say while looking around for Maui, but didn't see him.

"BOAT! The Gods have given me a-AHH!" screamed a male voice upon seeing Moana and the Vikings there. The man dropped it quickly. The male lifted it once more, looking for the humans he had seen. Moana cleared her throat as the man turned and almost hit her with the canoe he was holding with the one hand. Moana held the oar in hand.

"Maui? Shapeshifter? Demi-God of the wind and sea? I am Moana of Motu-," Moana started.

"Hero of man," Maui said.

"What?" Moana asked.

"It's actually Maui. Shapeshifter, Demi-God of the wind and sea, Hero of man. Sorry, I interrupted. From the top; Hero of man, go," Maui smiled and pointed at her.

"I am Moa-," she began again.

"Sorry. Sorry, and women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a girl-guy thing. You know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great," Maui winked at her with a click.

"No. No, I'm here to-," Moana tried once more.

"Oh, of course. Yes, yes, yes," Maui put the boat down as he took the oar from her. "Maui always has time for his fans," he said taking the oar, then grabbing Heihei and beginning to use his beak to carve into the wood. "When you use a bird to write with; it's called tweeting," he said handing it back to her with a smile. Moana looked at it to see a heart, then a hook. Maui leaned on the canoe. "I know, I know. Not every day you get to meet your hero," he said.

Moana whacked him in the stomach with her oar, then she stuck it in the sand before grabbing his ear firmly with a glare. "You are NOT my hear, and I'm not here so you can sign my oar! I'm here because you stole the Heart of Te Fiti, and you will put it back!" she ordered him firmly


	7. Deal

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Seven_ : Deal

The Vikings weren't sure what to make of this Maui guy; he didn't act like any kind of God they'd heard about. Twice he interrupted Moana when she was trying to introduce herself to him, and he paid no mind to the fact they were there too. Hiccup wanted to say something, but this wasn't his place, and it was Moana's duty to deliver Maui across the sea and restore the Heart to the mother island, Te Fiti to save her home. Hiccup knew what it was like to have that kind of responsibility because it was Toothless and him taking on Red Death to stop the raids it controlled on the Viking islands. Toothless was the only dragon unaffected by the homing signal Red Death gave off make the other dragons do what it said. This was Moana's mission, and Hiccup had come along because he promised Tala he would protect Moana from danger. At the moment, Moana was annoyed with Maui's behavior.

Maui put his hand on Moana's head, then picked her up to make her let go of his ear. Hiccup didn't like how he handled her. "Hey, put her down," Hiccup demanded.

"It almost sounded like you don't like me. Which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you humans. So you could have the power to create life itself," Maui informed as Moana blinked a bit. "Yeah, so what I believe you were trying to say; is Thank You," he told her.

"Thank you?" Moana asked.

Maui smiles. "You're welcome!" he replied.

"Uh, I don't think she was saying it, dude," Snotlout enlightened.

"What? No, no. I wasn't-Why would I ever say that? I mean-," Moana studdered a bit.

" _Okay. Okay. I see what's happening, yeah,"_ Maui began to sing.

"Seriously, another song?" Tuffnut remarked. Astrid whacked him in the stomach with her elbow.

" _Your face to face with greatness, and it's strange. You don't even know how to feel; it's adorable!"_ Maui sang as he pulled up the necklace he wore while Moana and the Vikings saw the mini-Maui tattoo on his right chest move and wink at them. _"Well, it's nice to see that humans never change. Open your eyes, let's begin,"_ he tossed the oar at Moana as she caught it. _"Yes, it's really me; it's Maui, breathe it in. I know it's a lot; the hair, the bod. When you're staring at a Demi-God,"_ Maui jumped on the canoe smiling.

" _But what can I say except your welcome, for the tides, the sun, the sky. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Your welcome. I'm just your ordinary Demi-Guy. Hey!"_ Maui lifted Moana up while she was holding the oar and placed her on a rock with. _"What has two thumbs and holds up the sky, when you were waddling yay high? This guy. When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo. Oh, also I lassoed the sun; your welcome, to stretch your days and bring you fun. Also, I harnessed the breeze; to fill your sails and shake your trees,"_

During all this, everyone could see Maui's mini-Maui tattoo moving around on his body to show the things he had done. _"So, what can I say except your welcome, for the islands I pulled from the sea. There's no need to pray, its okay, your welcome."_ Moana ended up smiling a bit. _"Hah! I guess that's just my way of being me. Your welcome. Your welcome. Well, come to think of it,"_ Maui sang as everything seemed to change around them when he threw down a sheet.

" _Kid, honestly, I could go on and on. I can explain every natural phenomenon. The tide, the grass, the ground. Oh, that's just Maui messing around. I killed an eel, I buried its guts; sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts. What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway. And the tapestry here on my skin is a map of the victories I win. Look where I've been; I make everything happen. Look at the mean mini-Maui just tickety tapping?"_ Maui sang as Moana smiled wider.

Maui clicked his fingers on a coconut now. _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, hey. Well, anyway let me say your welcome."_ Moana handed Maui the oar promptly, as Hiccup suddenly felt like something was right as they all followed Maui through the colorful display around them. _"for the wonderful world you know. Hey, it's okay. It's okay, you're welcome."_ Maui started tossing things at Moana.

"It's a trick," Hiccup whispered as he snapped the others out of it. "Don't fall for it," he told them as they kept watching Maui continue to trick Moana into believing he was some amazing guy. "Moana!" he tried to call for her.

" _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go. Come on, it's your day to say you're welcome. Cause I'm gonna need that boat. I'm sailing away, away because Maui can do anything because Maui can do anything but float. You're welcome. You're welcome,"_ Maui sang as he span her into a cave.

"MOANA!" Hiccup yelled for her. At that moment, Moana snapped out of it and saw she was holding a bunch of rocks.

"And thank you," Maui finished as he slammed a rock over the cave entrance.

"Hey!" Moana called. "Let me out! You lying, slimy, son of a-," she started then stomped her foot down.

"Maui! Let her out there!" Hiccup demanded.

Maui's tattoo of himself snapped something on his arm, then motioned to get Moana. "No. I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kid. I'm going to get my hook. You have yours, and I'm not Maui without mine," Maui shrugged as he walked by Heihei, then grabbed him. "Boat snack!" he cheered while putting the canoe in the water.

"We gotta get her out of there," Fishlegs informed. Within the cave, Moana ran at the rock to move it, but it ended with her hurting her shoulder.

"O-Ow!" Moana rubbed it. Moana went into the cave more to see a stone statue of Maui; she climbed the ladder and pushed the figure away from the wall. As it was falling, she jumped up into a crack leading out. Moana got on top, then she ran off the cliff.

"She's out," Tuffnut pointed to Moana jumping off the rock formation and diving for Maui who was on the canoe and heading out. Moana slapped the water hard as Moana came up coughing.

"I could watch that all day. Maui, out," Maui pulled the sail and got farther away.

"Hey! You have to put back the heart!" Moana tried. The Vikings entered the water beside her. Moana growled a bit as she began to swim after the boat. Suddenly, she felt something stop her, and the Viking felt like they had been grabbed. All of them were dragged under and zipped through the water, being thrown on the canoe at the same time. Maui stood, shocked.

"Did not see that coming," Maui admitted. Moana whipped around as her hair smacked her face; she moved it.

"I am Moana of Motunui. This is my canoe, and you will journey to Te-," Moana began while marching up to him; Maui grabbed Moana and threw her off the boat again.

Maui's tattoo illustrated yelling at him as Maui ignored it. "Alright, get over it. We gotta move,"

"What is your problem!" Hiccup scolded him. Once more, the ocean put Moana on the canoe.

"And she's back," Maui sighed.

"I am Moana of Motu-," Moana tried as Maui jerked the boat and made her fall off again. The ocean returned her onto the ship behind him as she panted with her hands on her hips. Maui rolled his eyes, facing her.

"It was Moana, right?" Maui asked.

"Yes. And you will restore the heart!" Moana demanded as she pulled it out to show him. Maui's eyes widened as he took it from her, then threw it out to sea. "No!" she screeched. Suddenly, the heart was thrown back and whacked Maui in the forehead, knocking him over. Maui sat up to see the stone once more, then he got up.

"All right, I'm out," Maui jumped into the water, then the ocean returned him on the boat. "Oh, come on!" the water squirted him in the face. Moana picked up the heart.

"What is your problem?" Maui backed up a little. "Are you afraid of it?"

"What? No. No, I'm not afraid," Maui replied as his tattoo showed he was. "You stay out of it, or your sleeping in my armpit. That is not a heart, it's a curse. As soon as I took it, I was blasted out of the sky and lost my hook. Get it away from me," Maui moved away again as the others tried not to laugh at the sight.

"Get this away?" Moana teased.

"Hey! Hey, I'm a Demi-God okay? Stop it, I will smite you. Y-You wanna get smote? Smotten?" Maui asked, trying to find the word. "Ugh. Listen. That thing doesn't give you the power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away, bad things are gonna come for it."

"Come for this? The heart?" Moana asked with a smile. "You mean this heart right here!?"

"Don't! You can't raise your voice like that," Maui shushed her. 

"Come and get it!" she challenged.

"You are gonna get us killed," Maui told her.

"No. I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti, so you can put it back. Thank you, you're welcome," Moana bowed as an arrow shot past them and by Heihei. Moana's eyes opened as she saw it. Maui grabbed it, then narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Kakamora," Maui said.

"Kaka-what?" the Vikings and Moana asked.

"Murdering little pirates," Maui said. "I wonder what they're here for," he said as everyone looked at the heart in Moana's of the fog came a big boat, and they were able to see three small things, legs, arms, but coconuts.

"They're kind'a cute," Moana said. After that, scary looking faces were painted on as she gasped a bit. "Ocean. Do something, help us!" she pleaded.

"The ocean doesn't help you. You help yourself. Tighten the halyard. Bind the stays," Maui told her as Moana froze a bit. "You can't sail?!" he stared angrily.

"I, uh, I'm self-taught," Moana replied. Maui glared as he pulled the rope and the wind caught the sail, taking off quickly. "Can't you shape-shift of something?!"

"Do you see my hook. No magic hook, no magic powers!" Maui told her. Arrows came flying in at them; everyone began trying to pull them out of the wood. Moana watched the boat split into several of them.

"Their boat…is turning into more boats?!" Moana exclaimed. After getting almost all the arrows out, they were bombarded by the Kakamora. The heart came out of the necklace, and Heihei ate it. One of the Kakamora grabbed Heihei and headed back to its ship. Moana went after it. "Maui! They took the heart!"

"That's a chicken," Maui informed.

"The heart is in the-You're an idiot," Snotlout told the Demi-God.

"We have to get him back!" Hiccup stated. Maui jumped on the edge of the canoe and turned it around. Moana grabbed the padded from Maui who was trying to escape. Hiccup went with Moana to retrieve Heihei. The two skimmed the pirate ship and got the chicken, then returned to the canoe via zip line method. Maui grabbed the oar from Moana as he opened the sail and got them out of there quickly. Heihei coughed up the heart, and Moana put it away.

"We did it!" Moana screamed with excitement as she hugged Hiccup tightly, which took him by surprise.

"Congratulations on not being dead, girlie. But I'm still not taking that thing back. To get to Te Fiti, you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad. Not to mention Te Ka," Maui said motioning to the monster on his back. "Ever defeat a lava monster?"

"No," Moana said. "Have you?" she challenged.

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with a group of mortals. You can't restore the heart without me, and me says no," Maui said while getting a banana from below the boat. "I'm getting my hook, end of discussion," Moana and the others sighed out at Maui's stubbornness, then Moana got an idea.

"You'd be a hero," Moana said softly."That's what you're all about, right?"

"Little girl, I am a hero," Maui replied.

"Maybe you were, but now, you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti," Hiccup remarked as he was catching on to what Moana was doing.

"The guy who cursed the world," Moana continued. "You're no one's hero," she took a bite of the banana Maui had peeled.

Maui looked at them all, "No one?" he asked as Moana and Hiccup with the others shook their heads. Then Maui glanced at Heihei who tilted his head, then even the ocean shook no.

"But, put this back; save the world. You'd be everyone's hero," Moana said showing him the heart, then putting it away. The mini-Maui illustrated showing what would happen if he put the heart back. "Maui. Maui. Maui; you're so amazing," she chanted in his ear. Maui got up with a groan.

"We'd never make it without my hook; not past Te Ka," Maui said.

"Then we get your hook," Snotlout said. "How hard could it be?"

"Exactly. We get that, take out Te Ka, restore the heart," Hiccup suggested.

"Unless you don't want to be; Maui. Demi-God of the wind and sea; hero to…all?" Moana asked.

"Alright. We get my hook," Maui informed.

"Then save the world," Moana smiled as she put out her hand. Maui shook it, then threw her overboard. Moana was put back on it by the ocean as she glared at him, dripping wet.

"Worth a shot," Maui shrugged as they all looked unamused at the action. However, at least one of three things had been done. Finding Maui next was to deliver him across the sea, then restore the heart. First, a side mission to get Maui's hook as part of the deal.


	8. Curious

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Eight_ : Curious

Night had begun to fail as everyone was sitting on the boat comfortably. Hiccup and Moana were talking while Maui had taken the job of sailing them to the lair of Tamatoa, which he had described as a _beady-eyed bottomfeeder_. Maui was excellent at maneuvering the canoe to where they needed to go. As he'd stated after putting his hand in the water, then lifting it towards the sky. Moana seemed entranced by how well Maui could sail. Finally, she got close to him with a smile.

"Teach me to sail," Moana told him. Maui rolled his eyes at her, then turned away to keep working on things. "My job is to deliver Maui across the great sea. I should-" she accidentally pulled a rope as Maui looked at her. "I should be sailing,"

"It's called Wayfinding, princess. And it's not just sails and knots," Maui informed as he climbed up the mast and looked forward. "It's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you're going," he said while facing behind them at the sunset. "by knowing where you've been,"

"I get it. The sun sets in the West, which means with that behind us; we're going East," Astrid mentioned.

"Exactly. See! These, uh," Maui stopped a minute.

"Vikings," Snotlout stated.

"Right. Right, yes. These Vikings know how to determine direction based on the sky," Maui told Moana.

"And I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the Chief," Moana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Same difference," Maui shrugged and walked by her.

"No," Moana started.

"If you wear a dress, and have an animal sidekick then you're a princess," Maui picked her up and put her in the storage spot next to Heihei. "You're not a Wayfinder. You will never be a Wayfinder. You will never be a-," Maui suddenly stopped, dropped his right arm, and then let go of the oar as he fell forward on the canoe.

"Uh, you okay?" Ruffnut asked.

"Really? Blowdart in my butt cheek?" Maui asked as the ocean gave Moana the paddle, and then high-fived. Moana and Hiccup moved him over with a smile. "You are a bad person," he said to her.

"If you can talk; you can teach. Wayfinding; hit it!" Moana said as she was at the back of the boat and ready. Maui sighed.

"Pull the sheet," Maui said. Moana began going for different ropes, but each one was a fail. The Vikings couldn't even help because they didn't know the mechanics of the boats Moana's people used.

 _{Later That Night}_

After Moana had found the rope Maui told her to locate, now he told Moana to measure the stats with her hand. Moana tried a few times and didn't have any luck. "You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five," Maui remarked as Moana rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Let's move on to checking the water temperature. If the water is warm, you're going the right way,"

Moana moved to put her hand in the water. "It's cold. Wait, I think it's getting warmer. Suddenly, her face turned to disgust. "Ugh! That is disgusting. What is wrong with you!?" she scolded instantly. Maui chuckled.

"What happened?" Fishlegs wondered.

"He peed in the water; that why it got warmer," Moana gave a frustrated grumble.

"Will ya stop giving her a hard time?" Hiccup sighed heavily. "We'll never reach that Tamatoa guy if you keep messing around,"

"I suppose," Maui muttered.

 _{The Next Morning}_

Moana awoke quickly from a terrifying nightmare where the darkness had taken her home and parents away from her. "NO!" she screamed out and sat up.

"Moana, are you okay?" Hiccup asked as Moana looked around.

"Y-Yeah, just a nightmare," Moana told him.

"Did you get your beauty rest?" Maui asked her."You know, a real Wayfinder never sleeps. That way they get to where they need to go," Moana noticed how dark things were. "Muscle up, buttercup. We're here," he revealed a large rock structure before them.

"Are you sure this guy is gonna have your hook?" Tuffnut inquired as they pulled up to the spot, then Moana jumped off tied the canoe in place so it wouldn't float around.

"Who? Tamatoa? Oh, he'll have it. He's a scavenger, collects stuff; thinks it makes him look cool. And for Tamatoa, my hook is the coolest collectible," Maui informed calmly as he left some food for Heihei to eat.

"And he lives up there?" Astrid questioned.

"No, no, no. That's the entrance to Lalotai," Maui said as Moana's eyes widened.

"Lalotai?!" Moana screeched.

"What's that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Lalotai is the Realm of Monsters," Moana stated. "We're going there?"

"No. I'm going, and you'll stay here with the other chicken." Maui laughed after giving a fake 'cawca' to her. Moana crossed her arms over her chest as Maui began to climb.

"Stay here," Hiccup told his friends. "We going?" he smiled at her. Moana beamed as she and Hiccup began to climb upward after Maui. Halfway to the top, Maui noticed she was rising with Hiccup.

"So, daughter of the Chief. I thought you stayed in the village kissing babies and stuff?" Maui asked as Moana shot an unamused look at him. "Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people would send you?"

"My people didn't send me; the ocean did," Moana informed.

"The ocean? Makes sense. You're what…Eight? Can't sail. Obvious choice," Maui remarked to her.

"She's sixteen," Hiccup stated.

"It chose me for a reason," Moana told Maui.

"If the ocean is so smart; why didn't it just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself? Or bring me my hook? The ocean is straight up kooky-dooks," Maui told her as Moana tried to ignore his comments. "But I'm sure it's not wrong about you; you're the chosen one!" he stated as Hiccup reached the top, then helped Moana up. The two looked around as Moana took a deep breath.

"The ocean chose you for a reason," Moana said to herself.

"If you start singing; I'm gonna throw up," Maui said now. Moana and Hiccup sighed shaking their heads.

"So, not seeing an entrance?" Moana mentioned.

"Yes. Because it only appears after a human sacrifice," Maui told them in a grave voice. Moana and Hiccup blinked. "Kidding! So serious," he laughed before yelling in some foreign language, jumping up and hitting something. There was shaking, and then the entrance opened. Moana and Hiccup looked down. "It's a lot farther down than it looks," Maui jumped inside. "Cheeehooo!"

"We going in?" Hiccup asked offering his hand to her. Moana took it as they jumped down, then the entrance shut closed.

 _{Motonui}_

"How could you let her leave!?" Tui said, apparently upset after his wife, Sina informed him that Moana sailed beyond the reef to restore the heart.

"Moana loves the ocean as much as you did, Tui!" Sina cried a bit. "Your mother told her to go,"

"Aye, we heard that request as well. You mustn't worry my friend, our kids our with her, and they know how to navigate the skies for direction," Stoick attempted to add in.

"Chief; more visitors from beyond," stated a villager. The group moved to the shores where Stoick was able to see Gobber and the dragons belonging to the teenagers.

"Gobber!" Stoick shook his friend's hand.

"Must have been some storm to end up here," Gobber remarked.

"It was a few storms," Frida muttered.

"Well, I brought the dragons as the lad asked me to in his letter and a ship," Gobber motioned to it anchored outside the reef, then the dragons on the shore.

"Wait, how did Toothless fly here?" Valka asked.

"Hiccup made him an automatic tail for emergency situations," Gobber informed. "So, where are the younger ones?"

"With our daughter, sailing across the sea," Sina replied now. Gobber arched a brow.

"Their daughter, Moana, believes that if she restores the heart of another island, it will save her own from dying. The grandmother asked Hiccup to go with Moana, to keep her safe. The others went too, and they've been gone for three days now," Stoick explained. "Don't ask,"

"Got ya," Gobber nodded. "So, uh, are we going after them?"

"We'll take the dragons, and the ship because they'll need a place to set down if they get tired," Valka stated.

"Thank you, friends, from beyond the reef," Tui said.

"Would you like to come?" Spitelout offered.

"I have to be here to run the island, just bring my daughter home safely, please?" Tui said. Stoick nodded to him. "Te Fiti is due North of here," he added.

"Set sail!" Stoick called after everyone was boarded on the boat. The dragons took to the air, and soon, they were head towards Te Fiti.

 _{Lalotai}_

Hiccup, Moana, and Maui got blasted out of the realm while landing on the beach near the canoe.

"Oh, my Gods. Are you okay?" Astrid asked quickly as the friends ran over.

"Yeah, just fine," Hiccup coughed a bit. Moana jumped up happily.

"We're alive! We're ali-," Moana stopped after she saw Maui before her. Human legs and shark head.

"Listen. I appreciate what you did down there," Maui started as the others stared in disbelief, but Moana tried to stay serious. "Took guts," Maui continued as Moana nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it feels like you're distracted,"

"What? No, no," Moana insisted.

"Really? Because you're looking at me like I have a," Maui paused as he felt his face and midsection. "Ugh! Shark head," Moana finally laughed, the others did too. "Look, the point it…For a little girl, child, thing, whatever…Who had no business being down there; you did me a solid. But you also almost died. And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab, so the chances of beating Te Ka?" he plopped down. "We're never making it to Te Fiti. The mission is cursed,"

Moana grabbed his hook and put it in his hands as he transformed out of control again. It had been a problem in Lalotai; as soon as Maui got his hook, he couldn't control what he turned into. "It's not cursed," Maui turned into a larger version of Heihei, then cawed before returning to normal, or so he thought. Maui hit the ground, with a shark tail this time.

"Cursed," Maui muttered.

 _{Later On At Night}_

Sailing on a calm sea, Maui laid on the canoe with the hook next to him but staring up at the sky singing a sarcastic tune about dying soon since Moana insisted they continue the journey to Te Fiti.

"Were dead soon," Maui continued.

"Can you at least try?" Moana asked him. Maui lazily lifted his arm up.

"Giant hawk," Maui said then touched the hook as his transformations were crazy before he let it go and laid normal again. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay. We're dead soon," he continued his song. Moana poked him a few times with the oar.

"Alright, break time is over. Get up," Moana told him.

"Why? You gonna give me a speech that I can beat Te Ka because _I'm Maui_." Maui asked, his smaller version nudged him as Maui sat up. "Take a hike, Tiny," he flicked the tattoo to his back as Moana spotted a tattoo on Maui's back of a woman throwing a child in the ocean.

"How do you get your tattoos?" Moana asked.

"They show up; when I earn them," Maui said. Moana pointed to the one she saw when he sat up.

"How'd you earn that one?" Moana poked it so he'd know. "What's that for?"

"That's, uh, man's discovery of nunya," Maui said after he looked back.

"Nunya? What's that?" Hiccup wondered.

"Nunya business," Maui retorted. Moana tapped him with the paddle a few times.

"I'll just keep asking," Moana insisted.

"You need to stop doing that," Maui told her. Moana patted him on the head as he grabbed the paddle and stood up. "Back off," Maui said in a more in-depth tone.

"Just tell me what it is," Moana tried again.

"I said back off," Maui demanded.

"Hey, you don't gotta be a jerk about it," Hiccup moved near Moana.

"Is it why you're hook's not working?!" Moana asked. This time, Maui grabbed the oar and threw Moana overboard angrily. Moana landed in the water, surprised as Hiccup went to the front and offered his hand to help pull her up. No more than ever, Moana, Hiccup, and the others were very curious about Maui's backstory behind this tattoo he refused to talk about.


	9. Abandoned

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Nine_ : Abandoned

After Hiccup had pulled Moana back onto the canoe, Maui was found sitting at the back with his legs over the edge. Moana didn't understand; all she asked was one question, so why wouldn't Maui tell her? The Vikings were equally as curious but realized that maybe it had significant meaning to his past and hurt him to talk about. Moana stood there, still wet from the dip in the sea as she panted a few times, then looked down with a sigh.

"You don't want to talk, don't talk. You want to throw me off the boat, throw me off. You want to tell me I don't know what I'm doing? I know I don't," Moana started as Hiccup looked at her sympathetically. "I have no idea why the ocean chose me. You're right. But my island is dying, so I am here. It's just us, and I want to help. But I can't if you don't let me," she said as Hiccup frowned; he didn't like seeing Moana upset.

"I wasn't born a Demi-God," Maui started quietly as they all snapped their heads in his direction. "I had human parents. They, uh, took one look, and decided they didn't want me," Maui continued as they all looked at him sadly. "They threw me into the sea like I was nothing," Moana stepped closer. "Somehow, I was found by the Gods. They gave me the hook. They made me _Maui_. And back to the humans, I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want,"

"You took the heart for them. You did everything for them so they would love you," Moana understood now.

"It was…never enough," Maui sighed. Moana came beside Maui now and sat there.

"Maybe the Gods found you for a reason," Moana said as Maui glanced at her. "Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the Gods aren't the ones who make you Maui; you are," Moana finished as Maui's eyes widened a bit. Moana got up and returned to the front of the canoe, and stared out into the night as it was beginning to turn into day. Maui looked at his hook and reached for it hesitantly. Moana looked back at him curiously, as did the Vikings. Finally, Maui stood up with a smile.

"Let's do this," Maui said. After everyone ate something, the day had broken, and Maui was ready to get back his transformation. The mini-Maui illustrated him transforming, then beating Te Ka, finally returning the heart. Moana smiled but suggested smaller. The tattoo turned into a minor bug as Maui took a deep breath and held the hook as it glowed and he transformed, then in that form, he jumped happily. Heihei tried to eat him as he returned to normal and Heihei was biting his finger. Mini-Maui shown turning into a lizard next as Maui did that, and Heihei landed on his back. Maui threw Heihei off with a grin, and the ocean tossed Heihei back into Moana's arms as everyone laughed a bit. Next was Maui confidently jumping into the water and coming up as a shark, then a hawk before going out and ripping through rocks in the water.

Maui stopped as he hovered above the canoe, then smirked as he turned into a massive whale before dropping into the water and splashing everyone with a wave. Moana cheered him on as Maui returned to the ship in regular form, then he and Moana high-fived. Heihei wandered into the water as everyone watched curiously, the ocean grabbed Heihei, tossed him in a basket, then into the storage spot and put the cover over it.

"Next stop, Te Fiti," Moana said handing Maui the oar. Maui smiled before turning it around and giving it back to her.

"Your turn to sail," Maui told her as she took the paddle with a broad smile. The rest of the day was spent with Maui teaching Moana to be a Wayfinder as Hiccup watched proudly, and now they were on their way to finishing the job of restoring the heart. The last thing Maui showed Moana, was how to measure the stars as they continued their path to Te Fiti. As the night advanced, they reached a gray area, and Maui was on the mast watching from above as Moana checked the water, then stood as a true Wayfinder would.

"What?" Moana asked him.

"I figured it out," Maui said as he jumped down to face her. "You know, the ocean used to love when I pulled up islands. Because your ancestors would sail her seas to find them. All those new lands, villages. It was the water that connected them all. And if I was the ocean, I think I'd be looking for a curly-haired non-princess to start that again,"

"That is literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me, but should have saved it for Te Fiti," Moana laughed a little.

"I did," Maui admitted as he motioned to the islands before them. "Moana of Motunui; I believe you have officially delivered Maui across the vast sea," he told her as Moana smiled with joy and Maui chanted her name in a whispered tone. "It's time," he said as Moana took out the glowing heart, and placed it in his hand.

"Go save the world," Moana told him. Maui nodded as he jumped up, then changed into a hawk to get to the island.

"Um, one question? Where's the lava monster we're supposed to deal with?" Tuffnut asked. Suddenly, Te Ka came forth as Maui did what he could to avoid the blasts, then ended up knocked into the ocean.

"Maui!" Moana said with worry as she released the sail and shot forward. Te Ka's hand slipped into the water as it screeched. Maui ended up on the deck panting as Moana went to check on him. Moana spotted and opening in the barrier islands. Maui got up when he saw Moana steer them closer to Te Ka.

"What are you doing!" Maui asked quickly.

"Finding you a better way in," Moana replied.

"We'll never make it," Maui informed.

"Yes, we will!" Moana answered.

"Turn around!" Maui ordered.

"No," Moana leaned back.

"Moana, stop!" Maui demanded as he grabbed the oar from her.

"No!" Moana refused. Te Ka growled raising a lava ball, Maui lifted his hook and black the strike, but the contact forced them back hard, cutting through the water as they all struggled to hold on to the canoe. When it came to a stop, Moana had gone unconscious.

"Thank Odin! We caught up with them," Valka said in relief. Hiccup heard a familiar roar.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cheered as his dragon hovered close to him, and that's when the touched foreheads.

"Gobber arrived a few days ago, and we used the dragons to pull the ship through to find you," Stoick said as the teens rushed to greet their dragons which were on the Viking ship. Hiccup remained on the canoe where an unconscious Moana laid.

"What happened? And who is that?" Gobber asked now.

"That is the Demi-God, Maui. We reached Te Ka, and the fight didn't go so great," Astrid explained. Moana began to awake as Hiccup went to her side.

"Moana?" Hiccup inquired. Moana lifted up a bit, the heard clucking and checked on Heihei below. Assuring he was alright, Moana closed the compartment door, then saw the dragons, and Vikings in another ship. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," Moana nodded as she got up slowly and saw Maui at the front to the with his back to them. Suddenly, she wasn't worried about anything else, even though it was amazing to see the creatures Hiccup talked about. "Are you okay?" she asked the Demi-God. No response. "Maui?" Maui turned around, revealing a sparking, cracked hook.

"I told you to turn back," Maui said coldly.

"I thought we could make it," Moana stood up.

"We?" Maui arched a brow.

"I thought…I could make it," Moana looked down. "We can fix it,"

"It was made by the Gods. You can't _FIX_ it," Maui said coldly, and louder to her.

"Next time; we'll be more careful. Te Ka was stuck on the barrier islands; it's lava, it can't go in the water. We can find a way around," Moana stated as she began to tie a knot.

"I'm not going back," Maui told her.

"Maui; we still have to restore the heart," Moana countered.

"My hook is cracked. One more hit, and it's over," Maui informed.

"Maui, you have to restore the heart," Moana reminded.

"Without my hook; I am nothing," Maui said firmly.

"That's not true," Moana protested.

"WITHOUT MY HOOK, I AM NOTHING!" Maui yelled at her as Moana backed up, a little afraid.

"Hey, don't yell at her like that," Hiccup glared. Maui opened his palm and dropped the heart at Moana's feet as everyone was watching silently. Maui walked by her to the back of the ship, and Moana lifted the heart up before turning her head to face him a bit.

"We're only here because you stole the heart in the first place," Moana said to him. Maui stopped a moment, then faced her a bit.

"No. We're here because the ocean told you that you were special, and you believed it," Maui retorted as Moana was facing him now.

"I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat," Moana started.

"Goodbye, Moana," Maui turned his back to her.

"Sail across the sea-," Moana looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm not killing myself, so you can prove you're something you're not!" Maui yelled.

Moana put out the heart now. "And restore the heart of Te Fiti! The ocean chose me!"

"It chose wrong," Maui said coldly as Moana's confidence fell, and she looked heartbroken.

Maui put out his hook as it sparked again, and forced him to one knee. Maui glared as he summoned the power and changed into a hawk, then took off. "MAUI!" Moana yelled out to him, but Maui never turned back. Moana stood at the back of the ship watching him fly out of sight. Hiccup watched as Moana's hand holding the heart fell to her side, and she closed her eyes sadly. Everyone had see what happened, and they felt terrible for her too, especially Hiccup who had come to realize the last week or so that he had fallen madly in love with Moana.


	10. Together

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Ten_ : Together

=Hiccup's POV=

I watched as Moana stood there, heartbroken that Maui had left. I didn't like how much it bothered me to see her so upset. Moana had her heart set on this mission, and things had been going so well until the fight with Te Ka. Sure, it was a rough start with the storm, but we ended up where we needed to start the task at hand. The ocean took us to the island where Maui was located. After an exciting yet humorous fight with the Kakamora, Moana convinced Maui to restore the heart with her, but not before we retrieved his hook from Tamatoa in the Monster Realm. It hadn't affected me to be there; I trained and rode the most feared dragon known to my people, a Night Fury, who was my best friend and currently sitting on the canoe with Moana and me. Astrid, Fishlegs, Adelaide, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were on the Viking ship with their parents, mine, Gobber, and their dragons. I guess Gobber got my letter and rushed with the dragons and boat to find us, then they all decided to seek us out and make sure we were alright seeing as we'd been gone a week or so.

None of that concerned me, though. I was worried about the girl I had fallen in love with. Moana. I didn't know when it happened, but I knew what I felt. I had liked Astrid for years, and what I felt for Moana was stronger than it had been with Astrid. I wanted to be with Moana, but I didn't know how that would work with both of us being Heirs to our villages. I could give my title up to Snotlout, Fishlegs, or Adelaide since we were all family and descendants of Speedifast 'Grimbeard the Ghastly' Haddock. Using either of the three would allow the Haddock bloodline to continue ruling Berk. I suppose it didn't matter right now; all of us were somewhere, drifting on the calm ocean. Moana hadn't said anything, but her eyes were closed. I wanted to help, but I didn't know what I could do to make this better. I knew one thing; I wouldn't abandon her. I promised Tala that I would see this through with Moana, and keep her safe. I was a man of my word.

=Normal POV=

Hiccup made a step towards Moana, and then the ocean lifted a bit in snake form. Moana opened her eyes looking at it. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked sadly as she looked at the stone in her hands, then held it out to the ocean. "I'm not the right person," she said as it tilted a bit, questioning her. "You have to choose someone else," she held out the heart. The ocean made no move to take it from her. "Choose someone else! Please?" Moana demanded pleadingly as the heart sat in her palm. The ocean moved closer and took the heart as it sank back down to the flat sea with the glow of the heart slowly disappearing into the depths below. Moana let the tears fall down her cheeks as she hit her knees and cried with her head down.

At this point, Hiccup didn't know what he could do. "Moana…" he whispered.

"What's that?" came Gobber's voice pointing to a blue glow in the water coming at Moana's canoe.

"Moana, look!" Hiccup urged her. Moana glanced up seeing a blue Manta ray coming towards them. The aquatic animal circled a few times and went out of sight as Moana looked around for it.

"You're a long ways past the reef," said a familiar tone. Moana's head shot up as she saw her grandmother before her as a spirit.

"Gramma?" Moana asked. At this, the others were shocked. Hadn't the grandmother passed away? And she was there before Moana now?

"I guess I chose the right tattoo," Tala smiled. Moana shot forward into her grandmother's awaiting arms.

"Gramma!" Moana cried against her as Tala soothed. Hiccup understood now; its what Tala said before passing away. That there was no place, Moana could go where Tala couldn't find her. Tala now was a spirit before them; coming to offer comfort to her heartbroken granddaughter. "I tried Gramma. I tried, but I couldn't do it," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Tala informed as she wiped Moana's cheeks. "I never should have put so much on your shoulders. If you are ready to go home, I will be with you," Moana sniffled a few times as she held her grandmother's hands, then got up to return to the back of the canoe while preparing to put the oar in the water. However, she stopped before it touched. "Why do you hesitate?" Tala inquired.

"I don't know," Moana answered truthfully. Everyone watched as Tala stood up, and began walking towards Moana's figure.

" _I know a girl from an island; she stands apart from the crowd."_ Tala started to sing as Moana turned to face her. _"She loves the sea and her people; she makes her whole family proud,"_ Tala continued as she cupped Moana's cheek while a tear slid down and she tried to smile. _"Sometimes the world seems against you. The journey can leave a scar,"_ Tala walked past the ripped sail as Moana followed. _"But scars can heal and reveal just where you are,"_ Tala motioned to the sky above.

" _The people you love will change you. The things you have learned will guide you. And nothing on Earth can silence that quiet voice still inside you. And when that voice starts to whisper; Moana, you've come so far. Moana listen, do you know who you are?"_ Tala smiled. Moana looked off to the side now, thinking about the words.

"Who am I?" Moana asked, then she turned from Tala and face the backside of the canoe. _"I'm a girl who loves my island and the girl who loves the sea. It calls me,"_ Moana began to sing as Tala smiled. _"I am the daughter of the village Chief. We are descended from voyagers,"_ Moana held her necklace from Tala now as there was a flash of blue light. _"Who found their way across the world,"_ Moana looked ahead seeing a spirit-like ship belonging to her ancestors sailing past them. _"They call me,"_

That's when Hiccup saw the fire ignite in Moana's eyes once more; the one he fell in love with. Moana was beginning to understand the same way he had what she was destined spirit figure on the boat held his necklace and gave a head nod of acknowledgment to Moana as she held her necklace tighter. _"I've delivered us to where we are. I have journeyed farther. I am everything I've learned and more. Still it calls me!"_ Moana sang out as they all saw more boats coming their way; past ancestors who sailed the seas before her.

" _And the call isn't out there at all; it's inside me!"_ Moana climbed up the mast as the fires of determination raged through her. _"It's like the tide, always falling and rising!"_ Moana jumped down before her grandmother with a smile as the linked arms and touched foreheads. _"I will carry you here in my heart, you remind me; that come what may, I know the way!"_ Moana reached the back of the boat again while looking out more determined and driven than before. _"I AM MOANA!"_ she called out before diving into the ocean.

Hiccup's eyes widened, but he smiled. "She's going to get the heart!" he exclaimed.

"Moana means oceans to our people; it's her destiny," Tala informed before fading away. "And yours is beside her," her voice lingered. Hiccup nodded as he got on Toothless's back.

"Come on, bud," Toothless dove into the water after Moana as Hiccup saw her grab the heart and start her ascent to the surface. Hiccup offered his hand as she caught it, then Toothless shot back up into the sky, and landed on the canoe. Moana looked while trying to find her breath, seeing all the spirits gone. Moana held the glowing heart close to her chest, before putting it in the necklace safely.

"So, we're going back to her island, right?" Snotlout asked. Moana began repairing her boat, ignoring the question.

"No chance," Hiccup shook his head. "You go back," he told them.

"What? No, we all go back," Stoick ordered.

"I am Moana of Motunui. Aboard my boat, I will sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti," Moana stated. Hiccup smiled as he shook his head to his father.

"Sorry, Dad. I will see this through as I promised that I would," Hiccup informed as Stoick went to argue, but Gobber stopped him.

"We'll await your return," Gobber stated. Hiccup nodded as the others prepared to leave, and he watched Moana start sewing the sail back together. Hiccup assisted her where he could, and once Moana found her direction to go in, they were off before the others left with Toothless on board the canoe. It never hurt to have a dragon present in a fight with the lava monster.

"I take it that this is the, uh, Night Fury dragon you befriended?" Moana questioned.

"This is him. Would you like to meet him formally?" Hiccup smiled as Moana nodded her head yes to him. "Alright. Stand up, turn your head, and put out your palm," Moana did as he instructed, and then she felt Toothless's snout touching her. "And just like that, trust is formed. Moana, this is Toothless. And bud, meet Moana," Toothless licked her palm as Hiccup scratched under his chin.

"I can't imagine what it's like to fly on him," Moana said gently.

"I can take you flying if you want?" Hiccup offered.

"Maybe after all this is over; I'd really like that," Moana smiled as Hiccup did the same. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" Hiccup replied.

"I'm happy you're here with me," Moana told him.

Hiccup's hand drifted over hers. "I want to say that getting ship-wrecked on Motunui is the second best thing to ever happen to me; it brought me to you,"

"Are you happy to be here?" Moana wondered.

"I've never been happier, Moana," Hiccup responded as his hand closed over hers.

"It's gonna be different when you go home," Moana looked away a little, trying to hide her blush. "I'm gonna miss you,"

"Well, maybe you…don't have to miss me. I'll leave you Sharpshot so we can send messages to one another," Hiccup offered. "And if you ever want to see me, I'm only a short trip Northwest of Motunui by boat and even less by a dragon. I promise you, Moana, that no matter where we go after this mission; I will always be here for you,"

"Thank you, Hiccup," Moana smiled.

"So, how long until we reach Te Ka again?" Hiccup questioned.

"We should get there by tomorrow morning if we stay at this speed," Moana informed.

"We're ready; this wouldn't be the first time Toothless and I battle a firey monster," Hiccup reminded.

"You didn't have to come, Hiccup," Moana stated. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me; you could have gone home,"

"I could have, but then I'd be breaking a promise I made," Hiccup said as Moana tilted her head to the side. "Before your grandmother passed away, and you began preparing for this adventure; Tala told me to go with you, and keep you safe. You will find, Milady, that I never go back on my word," Hiccup explained.

"You cam because my Gramma asked you to?" Moana inquired.

"I came because I wanted to, but I will still see to it that the promise is kept," Hiccup replied as Moana stared into his eyes and their hands linked together tightly.

"So, we're in this until the end then?" Moana asked.

"You bet," Hiccup nodded as Moana smiled to him; they were going to finish this together.


	11. The Same

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Eleven_ : The Same

 _{With The Vikings}_

"Can someone please explain to me why we didn't take Hiccup back with us?" Stoick asked once Moana and Hiccup had left when she repaired her canoe. All the Vikings were on the ship with their dragons, and now Stoick wanted to know why Hiccup didn't go with them, and why no one made him.

"Stoick, I already told you," Valka sighed heavily.

"Your boy is in love," Gobber stated.

Hiccup? In love with…Moana?" Stoick arched a brow. Valka and Gobber nodded to him. Stoick then looked at the teenagers. "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. The whole journey, Hiccup has been there with her. Any time they talked, it was just them and we sat there quietly," Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, we weren't really needed. Hiccup is protective, helped her find the direction to sail in, and you saw him yell at Maui not to scold Moana," Snotlout mentioned.

"And you witnessed him refuse to return with us," Fishlegs reminded as the others nodded to confirm.

"I don't understand how this happens. Hiccup has only known her for a little over a week," Stoick retorted with a sigh.

"That doesn't matter, Stoick," Asvora Hofferson informed.

"Sometimes, you just know when you've found the one you want to spend your life with," Valka put her hand on Stoick's arm. "I knew when I met you,"

"Val, we were over eighteen," Stoick mumbled.

"And here, things might not be so different aside from age. Moana is an Heir to her people, next in line as Hiccup is to Berk. However, if Moana becomes Chief of her island, then it stands to reason she will have to marry and produce the next Heir to follow her. Much like Hiccup would have to do, and our laws say that he can marry anyone he wants by contract, or for love if in a relationship," Gobber informed.

"What are you saying? That has no bearing on this. Hiccup is Heir to Berk, and he'll become Chief when he's twenty," Stoick reminded them.

"Not if Moana becomes Chief first and wants to marry Hiccup because she has that right," Sharpnut interjected.

"That's correct," Alvin nodded. "Sina mentioned it to us that when Moana becomes Chief, she chooses the one to marry and will rule beside her,"

"B-But just because Hiccup loves her doesn't mean she returns the feelings," Stoick remarked.

"That is true, but I think she does. Nothing may have been said aloud, Chief, but Moana and Hiccup have a lot in common," Astrid said.

"She makes him laugh, and he does the same to her. The two have similar pasts, and currently lifestyles with being Heir's," Adelaide added in.

"And I think she really appreciates that Hiccup hasn't abandoned her despite the dangers of what they have to face to get to Te Fiti. Maui left Moana, and we all saw that, but Hiccup remains, and refused to return with us to see this mission through," Fishlegs put a finger up.

"Hiccup is Heir to Berk! And he will come home," Stoick demanded. "I won't let him marry her,"

"You will stop no such union if it is their choice to be together, Stoick Haddock. I won't let you stop Hiccup from being happy because he deserves it after everything," Valka put her foot down.

"But Val!" Stoick tried, but she put her hand up to him.

"I understand he is the Heir to Berk, Stoick. But also remember that you have Snotlout, Adelaide, and even Fishlegs as Heir's who _DO_ carry the Haddock blood within them even if they use a different last name. Would you really deny your only son a chance at happiness over a small detail?" Valka asked. After his wife said that, Stoick calmed down and closed his eyes. It was right, he had other Heirs to the throne. Would he stop Hiccup from being happy? No, he wouldn't because nothing could ever keep him from Valka.

" _IF_ Moana chooses Hiccup as her partner to rule Motunui, then yes, I will allow it. However, if she doesn't; Hiccup will return with us to Berk. Is that fair?" Stoick asked.

"More than fair, but it must be their decision. I expect that Moana will become Chief when she returns to her home with Hiccup. At that time, I assume Hiccup will reveal his feelings to her or her to him. Or perhaps it's already been established as they are traveling back to Te Fiti. We must let them make a decision without guidance or a choice from us," Gobber told his friend. Stoick nodded. "And on that note, I believe we should haul ourselves after them. If this _lava monster_ is anything like Red Death, they will need help,"

"I will second that. Onward to Te Fiti!" Stoick called. Hopefully, they would be able to catch up. Hiccup and Moana left a little over fifteen minutes ago.

 _{With Hiccup, Moana, and Toothless; The Next Day}_

Once more, they had arrived at the barrier islands. Hiccup and Moana made an entire plan on how to make this work, now they hoped it played out all right.

"You ready for this?" Moana asked him.

"We are. Are you?" Hiccup inquired.

"I am," Moana replied with a nod.

"Let's save the world," Hiccup smiled as his hand resting on top on Moana's which held the paddle. Moana smiled with a confident nod. Hiccup got on Toothless's back, they wouldn't be able to be on the canoe when the plan got carried out because it would be too heavy. Te Ke rose and growled at them, Moana held the rope tightly in her hand. Te Ka made a grab for them.

"Now!" Hiccup said to Toothless as the two of them took to the air. Moana lifted one line, then jumped on the head of the boat to raise it a bit and turn it to go down the other way. Moana saw the break in the rocks which would lead to Te Fiti. Te Ka followed down the line of stones, then threw a lava ball at her, which missed and created a big wave. Toothless fired a blast at Te Ka's shoulder to distract it, then Moana turned the canoe around and zipped out of the steam from hot hitting the water. Te Ka recovered and saw Moana shoot out towards the opening.

Moana pulled the rope to let out the sail and she sped up. At this time, the Vikings arrived to see the battle ensuing before them. "Follow Moana's canoe!" Stoick ordered. Moana turned her canoe through the opening as Hiccup was right behind her. Te Ka shot a blast at the opening, causing rocks to start falling into the water. Toothless dodged them. However, when one hit hard, it jerked the boat and she fell forward as the heart went flying. "No!" she screamed out. Heihei grabbed it and brought it back. "Nice work," Moana put the heart in place as they made it through the crevice past the barrier islands.

"Te Fiti!" Hiccup said as Moana and he smiled at one another. Te Ka burst forth, the force knocked Moana's canoe over as she tried to turn it over. "Are you okay?!" Toothless hovered beside her. Moana coughed and nodded. Te Ka reached for her as she crouched in fear, but then a familiar hawk screech was heard. Mau had returned! The Demi-God transformed and used his hook to take Te Ka's hand off, then he landed on the upside down canoe.

"Maui!" Moana smiled wide. "You came back," Maui shugged a bit with a smile. "But your hook? One more hit and…" she trailed off.

"Hah. Te Ka's gotta catch me first," Maui replied as Te Ka's hand reformed, and Maui hooks the boat, then turned it over right-side up. "I've got your back, Chosen One. Go save the world,"

"Maui…Thank you," Moana said, and Hiccup nodded, also saying the same thing.

"You're welcome," Maui responded as he transformed into a bug and flew at Te Ka, then once close enough, turned into a whale to splash the monster. The wave gave Moana a push towards Te Fiti as Hiccup followed on Toothless alongside her. The Vikings weren't far back either, all trying to stay together. Hiccup knew they were there, but didn't care. This moment was the big one; reaching Te Fiti and restoring the heart. Maui bit Te Ka's finger as a shark, then ran on it's back like an iguana before transforming to hawk and finally, going human and taking the hand off again with the hook. Maui went shark once more, taunting the monster.

"Hey! Te Ka, shark head," Te Ka arched a brow, then Maui cut off the other hand. Maui turned bird to get away, but Te Ka whacked him onto a rock in the water. Te Ka saw Moana heading for the main island, then formed a blast, firing it at her. "Moana!" he yelled with fear.

The ocean rose and stopped the ball of fire, but the wave was enough to send her flying into the water. The canoe was destroyed. The sea lifted Moana up and Hiccup helped her onto Toothless's back as she put her arms around his waist. "Where do we need to go?!" Hiccup called to Maui.

"Get the heart to the spiral!" Maui replied. Hiccup nodded as Toothless sped off towards Te Fiti. The Vikings reached the island and docked there as Hiccup brought Moana to the top. Te Ka formed another blast as Maui lifted his sparking hook up, knowing what he needed to do. Mini-Maui told him to go for it as Maui took a deep breath with a fully lit hook before jumping to another rock, then into the air as his hook made contact with Te Ka's chest, and a massive force made everyone stop what they were doing. Maui hit the ground hard as the smoke faded, then he looked over to see only the handle of his favored weapon. Moana saw it as she gasped. Hiccup landed on the top of the rocks as Moana scampered off of the Night Fury's back as he got out the heart and looked for the spiral that Maui spoke of.

There was nothing but water below.

"Te Fiti…It's gone," Moana said in shock. However, she heard Te Ka and looked back as the beast rose once more, and on its chest was a spiral. Moana's eyes widened. Te Ka is Te Fiti, or rather, Te Fiti became Te Ka when Maui stole the heart! Moana understood now; Te Fiti and Te Ka were one in the same.


	12. Return To Motunui

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Twelve_ : Return to Motunui

=Hiccup's POV=

I got Moana to the top as fast as we could go, and when we reached it, I saw her look scared. At first, she said Te Fiti was gone, and I didn't understand what she meant. However, when she looked back to Te Ka across the way, there was a spiral on its chest. Moana looked back at the heart in her palm and I saw the swirl pattern there. That's when it made sense to me. Te Ka was born after the heart was stolen. Te Fiti was the mother island, giving life to others around it; when her heart was taken, she became angry and the darkness we all carry within came forward as Te Ka. To restore the stone, Moana had to face Te Ka. I wasn't sure I like the idea, but I wouldn't abandon her. Standing where we were, my family and friends were docked at the bottom.

"What is taking so long?! Put the heart back!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Moana," I said to her as she faced me. "How do you want to do this?"

"I-I don't know," Moana replied as she watched Maui get up and toss the hook handle to the side, then began chanting in another language. Te Ka formed a lava ball to attack him as Moana got scared for Maui's life.

"Listen to me, okay?" I told her. "You've been wondering who you are and what you're meant to do. It's not Maui who did all this, you are. Remember when Maui asked you at Lalotai why the ocean didn't bring back the heart itself or return his hook?"

"Yes, but-," Moana began.

=Normal POV=

"Your name means _ocean_. Your grandmother told me that when you dove after that heart. Don't you get it? The ocean chose you to be its messenger because you aren't like everyone else. You took the boat, you found Maui, you helped Maui get his hook back, and now you're here after traveling across the sea," Hiccup informed as Moana's eyes widened a bit. "The ocean helped you, but you did all _this_ because you believed you could, and you never gave up. You are Moana of Motunui, and you did what no one else on your island did; you dared to be different. You are meant to save your people, Moana, and lead them into the future as their Chief,"

Te Ka prepared to fire the blast as Moana quickly raised her hand with the heart in it as the stone gave a bright green glow off. Everything stopped, including Te Ka who looked right at it. Moana took deep breaths as she lowered it and then walked down the small hill to reach the shore. The Berkians were docked there as Hiccup came down beside her. Moana looked at the water now. "Let her come to me," she commanded softly. Almost instantly, the water split apart and cleared a path between the island and Te Ka. Moana began walking forward as Hiccup held back the others, then told Toothless to stay as he walked right behind Moana's trail.

Te Ka growled as she crawled forward, and Moana showed no fear. _"I have crossed the horizon to find you. I know your name. They have stolen the heart from inside you, but this does not define you,"_ Moana sang as Te Ka stopped in front of her while she stood on a rock. _"This is not who you are,"_ Moana continued as Te Ka calmed and got lower to Moana's figure. _"You know who you are,"_ Moana finished as she walked closer and put her hand on Te Ka's face. "Who you truly are," she whispered as Te Ka closed her eyes when Moana's pressed her forehead to Te Ka's. Moana got close to the spiral, then put the heart back in place. Right away, a green glow cracked through Te Ka, making the black fall off and revealing a green figure below. Moana stepped back smiling. "Te Fiti,"

Te Fiti sat up to allow the moss to continue to grow, then a flower crown as the Goddess stood up and moved through the water to the island. The water returned to its normal state as it lifted Moana, and Hiccup up while the others stayed on the ship. Te Fiti took her place, then upon placing her hand down on the barren island, trees, grass, flowers, and more began to grow once more. The water brought Hiccup and Moana to a ledge, placing them down easily. The Vikings rushed over, then Maui was spat to the spot by the water. After that, it was Heihei.

"The chicken lives," Maui remarked as Moana stood before him.

"I'm sorry about your hook," Moana looked down.

"Well, hook. No hook. I'm Maui," Maui said. From beneath them, there was rumbling as they were lifted up and standing in the palm of Te Fiti until they were her level. Moana quickly dropped to her knees and bowed, then Hiccup lowered to one knee and did the same. Maui got smacked by Moana and then he bent, soon did the Vikings. Te Fiti moved her hand a bit to see Maui, and he noticed her gaze upon him.

"Te Fiti! Hey, how you been?" Maui asked as she gave him a unamused look. Maui sighed and cleared his throat. "Look. What I did was wrong. I have no excuse; I'm sorry," he apologized. Te Fiti smiled as she lifted her other hand, opening it to reveal a new hook. Maui got overly excited as he wasn't sure to take it or not.

"You know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a Goddess," Moana pointed out as Maui grabbed it and jumped up.

"Cheehoo!" Maui cheered. Moana whacked him in the stomach as he relaxed. "Thank you. Your kind gesture is deeply appreciated," he said, then transformed into a bug and flew off. Te Fiti brought her hand closer as Moana and her touched foreheads gently before Te Fiti put them all down on the beach and opened her hands to allow flowers blew forward in the wind, creating a new canoe for Moana to return home in. Maui landed beside Moana and the Vikings as Te Fiti grew more massive, then laid down and went to sleep, allowing herself to remain in _island_ form. Maui dropped a bunch of foods in Moana's boat for her, then Heihei fell in upside down as Maui shook his foot. "Gonna miss you, drumstick,"

"You could come with us, ya know? My people are going to need a master Wayfinder," Moana offered. Maui smiled as he moved his necklace a bit.

"They already have one," Maui said as a new tattoo formed on his body next to Mini-Maui, one representing Moana on her boat. Moana smiled, then threw herself at Maui to hug him Maui hugged her back before they separated. Moana waved to mini-Maui as she backed up.

"See you out there, Maui," Moana said.

"See you out there, Moana," Maui replied as he transformed into a hawk, and flew around avoiding the water trying to hit him, then he flew off. Moana faced Hiccup now, smiling.

"It would seem that you know who you truly are as well now, Master Wayfinder and future Chief of Motunui," Hiccup stated.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, Hiccup. Thank you," Moana told him with a soft smile. "I…guess you're going home from here, huh?" she wondered.

"Well, I did make a promise to your grandmother to keep you safe, and return you home. So Milady, would you allow me to escort you back to your island?" Hiccup inquired as he took her hand in his, offering a bow. Moana giggled a bit as she linked her fingers to his, then he looked at her.

"I would be honored, Master Dragon Rider," Moana answered with a blush. Hiccup stood up normally as they stared into one another's eyes. Fishlegs got all excited as he reached the other's attention to look ahead but stay quiet. Hiccup smiled as Moana gave a slight smile in return, then Hiccup pulled her close by her hand, and placed his lips on hers in a kiss, which took all of the Vikings by surprise. That was all Stoick needed to see for him to know that when they left for Berk, Hiccup would not be with them. When the kiss ended, Hiccup helped Moana onto the canoe, then he pushed it into the water and jumped on.

"I love you, Moana," Hiccup informed.

"I love you too, Hiccup," Moana responded as he held her hand before the two of them looked forward once more. This was the end of one journey, and the start of another. Moana couldn't wait to see her parents, and people. Most of all, she had chosen who she wanted to rule with; it was Hiccup. The Viking teenager who rode a dragon, and saved his own people. Hiccup gave her the courage to continue believing in herself when it seemed all hope was lost. Moana knew what she wanted, and when they got back, she would let everyone know. For now though, they had to get home, so this was the return to Motunui.


	13. Home

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Thirteen_ : Home

=Moana's POV=

I had no shame in saying it. I had fallen in love with Hiccup, and I wanted him to stay with me on Motunui. I couldn't be sure, but I felt like because our feelings were mutual for one another, then he wasn't going to want to leave with his family and friends when they returned to Berk. Hiccup had been there with me, supporting my decisions ever since I met him two weeks ago. Yeah, we fell in love quickly, but I didn't see anything wrong with that. Hiccup stayed with me as he promised through this endeavor to restore the heart of Te Fiti, and now we were on our way back to Motunui. I wasn't sure how to tell my parents about this, at the same time, I didn't care. Once I put my stone on the mountain, I would be Chief, and the future of the island after that was in my hands. Actually, it would be in mine's and Hiccup's because I wanted him to rule beside me. Hiccup's family was trailing behind my canoe, and Hiccup was on the boat with Toothless and me. I knew that Toothless would be living with us; Hiccup explained that he and his dragon were inseparable, and I believed it. Currently, we were on day three of the return; Hiccup and I were talking about whatever we could.

"I wish we had dragons around these parts," I said.

"Why is that?" Hiccup inquired.

"Because they are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, perhaps you can come with me to Berk, and we can get you your own?" Hiccup offered. My eyes lit up at the suggested.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Of course," Hiccup smiled.

"That would be incredible," I told him. "I take it then that you won't be returning to Berk with the others?"

"I don't see how I can when you're on Motunui, and I want to be where you are," Hiccup replied. I blushed a little.

"Is your dad going to be okay with you not returning home?" I questioned.

"I'm sure there will be some argument about it, but I don't care," Hiccup said. "Is your…dad going to mind me living on Motunui with you?" he looked at me a little nervously.

"Once I'm Chief, he can't stop me," I enlightened.

"I suppose that's true," Hiccup laughed a little. "I am beyond happy that I got shipwrecked. It led me to you,"

"Wait, aren't you next in line for your own throne?" I blinked, having forgotten about it.

"Technically, yeah," Hiccup shrugged.

"Doesn't that mean you have to go back?" I asked.

"If there were no other Heirs, then yes, I would," Hiccup nodded.

"I'm not…following?" I tilted my head. Hiccup chuckled a little as he put his hand on mine, then I smiled.

=Normal POV=

"You remember how I told you that Snotlout, Adelaide, and Fishlegs are my cousins?" Hiccup stated as Moana nodded to him. "Well, they are technically members of the Haddock family. See, my great-great-great grandparents gave birth to three sons," Hiccup began the story; telling Moana everything about how his cousins were Haddock's. Afterward, Moana blinked a little but smiled.

"I see now. So, any of them could take over as Chief if you don't?" Moana inquired.

"That's right," Hiccup told her. "As an Heir anyway, I would get to choose who I marry, and I assure that I would pick you,"

Moana blushed a deeper shade of red. "It works the same on my island. The new Chief selects their wife if male, and husband is female. I choose you, Hiccup. I want you to be the one I rule with,"

"Is that your way of asking me if I'll marry you?" Hiccup laughed a little.

"I suppose it is. Sorry, that its nothing fancy," Moana shrugged, giggling a little. "My dad did the same thing; told my mom that he wanted her, and it was done. Is it different for your island?"

"A little. On my island, the future leader will present a betrothal gift to the person he or she wants to spend their life with. This is the case if the two are in love, of course. Another way is through marital contracts; this process is where other islands will send those who are eligible for marriage to the soon-to-be ruler, and the Heir will choose from there. However, the women, if for a man to pick from; they have to be able to bear kids. If not, there is no point in selecting them as the Heir must give an Heir to take over when their time ends," Hiccup explained.

"Wow. So what you're saying is that if you chose me because we're in love, but I couldn't have kids, then we wouldn't be able to marry?" Moana blinked.

"That's the jist of it, yeah," Hiccup said.

"I suppose it is like that for us too, needing a baby to carry on the tradition," Moana shrugged.

"Another thing on Berk is that the future ruler has to be a certain age before ascending to Chief or Chieftess. If I returned to Berk, I would become Chief in about four years," Hiccup stated, "and the marriage would have to happen before that or immediately following,"

"Oh, our…coming of age is sixteen. That's why dad want's me to take over," Moana informed.

"Lucky you," Hiccup replied. "What happens now that voyaging is back for your people?"

"I honestly don't know. I want to teach them Wayfinding, but not sure how that works if I'm Chief and all," Moana responded.

"Well, Milady, it would seem you can ask your father because we're back," Hiccup said as he motioned to Motunui before them. "Would you like to take over?" he asked motioning to the oar and rope controlling the sail. Moana got up and took her place as she directed them back to the beach. On Motunui, Sina and Tui had noticed the suddenly revitalized plants that had been dying. Sina looked out to the water, seeing the single canoe as she took off down the hill. Tui followed as Moana crossed the reef and reached the beach. Moana jumped off the boat and into her mother's arms.

"Mom! Dad!" Moana said happily.

"Moana!" Sina cried as Tui hugged them both tightly. Hiccup tied the canoe to a rock, then the Viking ship hit shore as they got off, watching the scene before them. Moana pulled away with a nervous smile.

"I may have gone a _little_ ways past the reef," Moana admitted.

"It suits you," Tui smiled gently. Pua, Moana's pet pig rushed into her arms, then licked her face.

"Moana!" called a female villager.

"She's back!" said a male.

"Welcome home," greeted one more. Heihei stumbled into the water as the ocean turned him around to walk on the beach.

"Thank you for returning our daughter home, Hiccup," Sina said to him.

"It was my esteemed pleasure," Hiccup offered a bow.

"Won't you and your Tribe stay for dinner? And can get a fresh start in the morning?" Tui offered.

"We'd love to, but I'm afraid we've been away long enough," Stoick replied.

"Ah, right then. Well, I hope that from this day forward, you will see us as friends. You are always welcome on Motunui," Moana told them.

"As you are on Berk, Moana. Hiccup can show you the way," Valka smiled. Tui and Sina blinked a little; was Moana leaving again to see Berk?

"Moana, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Sina asked.

"Well, I was going to wait, but…Mom, Dad, Hiccup and I are in love," Moana said as it wet quieter.

"We want to be together," Hiccup said as he came beside Moana, and held her hand.

"And he's who I've chosen to rule beside me," Moana added. Tui and Sina were silent, surprised at the news.

"A-Are you planning to take over Motunui?" Tui asked. Moana nodded to him firmly. Finally, the two smiled. "We're so pleased to hear that. And Hiccup, welcome to Motunui,"

"Thank you, sir," Hiccup said to him, then Sina hugged Hiccup.

"Welcome to the family," Sina said.

"Son, you'll let us know when the wedding is?" Stoick inquired.

"You'll get it by Terror Mail, and I would advise taking the dragons, not boats this time," Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Could not agree more. Hooligans! We should be on our way," Gobber announced.

"Bye, Hiccup! Keep in touch!" the friends called after getting on the Viking ship. It shoved off, and soon was heading Northwest back to Berk. After a few minutes of seeing them off, Moana looked at Hiccup, and he put his arm around her waist, and then kissed her forehead.

"I assume the heart has been returned, and that is the cause of everything returning to life?" Sina asked.

"Yes, all is as it should be," Hiccup nodded.

"Well, what's next?" asked a villager.

"I think it's all time you remember how to be voyagers," Moana giggled.

 _{A Few Weeks Later}_

Hiccup was settled in, and a newer hut was being built for Moana and him to live in as they were considered to be engaged, and thankfully it would be big enough for Toothless to live in as well. Also, there would be room to add a second dragon, and perhaps children in the future. When all of that was taken care of since Moana was still training a bit, the people decided it was time to dig out the boats. Today, the people of Motunui were all headed to the boat cavern to pull out the massive canoes. One by one, they were drawn out and docked in the water. Tui and Sina held hands when it was done, then walked away. Hiccup and Moana followed suit, but not before the ocean moved back revealing a shell to Moana; she smiled and picked it up carefully, then smiled. Hiccup walked beside, a hand around her waist. "It's time," she told him. Moana and Hiccup made their way to the peak where the sacred place of Chief's was, and Moana placed her shell on top of the stack.

"Moana," Hiccup said before they left the peak as she looked at him. "It's customary for a newly betrothed couple to present gifts to one another, and I made this for you," he said as he pulled out a bracelet made of thin rope with mini shells on the string.

"Hiccup, it's beautiful, but I didn't get you anything," Moana told him lightly as Hiccup put the bracelet on her, tying it in place.

"Sure you did; you got me you. Just being here with me, accepting me, is the only gift I'll ever need," Hiccup hugged her, then they shared a small kiss. Hiccup never knew his life could be so amazing, and he thought he'd found his place in the world after defeating Red Death. However, with Moana in his life, he finally felt complete, and by her side is where he belonged. Home is where your happy, and where your heart is, and Hiccup gave his heart to Moana, and he was happy, so he was home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Follow Your Heart**

 _Rated; T._

 _Pairings; HiccupXMoana, FishlegsXRuffnut, AdelaideXGustav, SnotloutXStilsta._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own the movies Moana or How To Train Your Dragon._

 _Fourteen_ : Hearts To Happiness

Today was the big day; Hiccup Haddock and Moana's Waialiki's wedding. The new Haddock hut had been built over the last two months while Hiccup and Moana planned things out, and made sure to allow time for his family and friends to arrive from Berk. Hiccup decided that it would be best to give the invite in person, so he and Moana took a trip to the Archipelago. It was a proud moment because Moana got to see where he was from, and she was amazed by everything she saw. Moana even ended up bonding with a dragon; a Sliquifier that was female. This dragon was in the Tidal Class, and Moana named her Seana because of the whole _sea_ thing. Hiccup couldn't debate the name she had chosen seeing as he called his Night Fury Toothless. The trip took a total of three weeks because we ended up staying for one of them so Hiccup could show her around and introduce her to the Hooligans as his future wife. Stoick and Valka took it upon themselves to inform everyone about the decision for Hiccup to live with Moana, and rule beside her.

Also, while Moana and Hiccup were on Berk, they learned that Snotlout had been picked as Heir. Shocking indeed, but Hiccup was sure he would do an excellent job of running the island. Snotlout was a sarcastic, jokester but he was strong, and could lead. Snotlout was engaged too, a woman named Stilsta Ostberg; she was initially from Hysteria Island. Oh, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were a couple, and taking things slowly. And finally, Adelaide was dating Gustav Larsen, a boy her age that she enjoyed her time with. Yep, things were great for Berk, and Motunui, both were on their way into the future. Currently, Moana was with her mother and Valka preparing for the ceremony while Hiccup was with Tui and Stoick doing the same thing. For Hooligan Tribe members; those who had come were Gobber, Spitelout, Alvin, Frida, Termagant, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, Adelaide, Gustav, Stilsta and Snotlout. Oh, and all their dragons too. The wedding was starting in fifteen minutes; and it promised to be a short ceremony to enjoy the party. After that, Hiccup and Moana were going to go with their dragons on a little vacation.

Hiccup was beyond happy to be marrying Moana because aside from loving her, he wouldn't have to do what the Heir of the Viking Tribes had to upon getting married. According to tradition; Hiccup could have had to consummate the marriage in public. Meaning in front of the entire Tribe; it was something to do with making sure the lovers stayed loyal to one another because in some contracted marriages, the wife or husband would sleep with who they wanted to be with over who was _chosen_ for them. Hiccup told Moana about it, and she also thanked the Gods they were marrying by Motunui customs, and not Viking.

"Are you ready, son?" Stoick asked him.

"Well, I never imagined I'd be getting married at seventeen, but I wouldn't have it any other way as long as I get to marry Moana," Hiccup replied. Yes, Hiccup turned seventeen this week, and Moana was right behind him in two months.

"Let's get you out there then," Tui smiled. Hiccup nodded as he walked out with Stoick on his right, and Tui, the left. Moana also came out with Valka on one side, and Sina, the other. Hiccup was wearing a necklace of baby dragon teeth, along with a red armband containing white and gray feathers, and around his waist was a black and gray wrap. Also, he had no shoe, but still had the metal leg, and had gotten a tattoo of a Night Fury on his back. Moana was wearing a white cloth with light gray patterns that tied around the back of her neck and flowed down to her ankles. On Moana's arm was a red band with white and gray feathers, and upon her head was a floral crown. The two were guided onto the beach and stood next to one another as the parents took their seats. The officiant stood before them with a smile.

"Welcome friends and family of Chief Moana Waialiki and Hiccup Haddock. Today we will not only unite two hearts, but two families, and Tribes. Now, as I understand there was another who had a hand in bringing these two lovers together, I believe it is only fair that he gets the honor or marrying them. Attending guests, I give you; Maui!" the man welcomed as a giant hawk screeched overhead, then landed before them in formal form.

"Maui!" Moana cheered happily as she let go of Hiccup's hands and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, princess," Maui greeted as he hugged her back, then set her down to shake Hiccup's hand.

"H-How did you know I was getting married?" Moana asked.

"I found him with Toothless; I knew you missed him, and wanted him here for this," Hiccup smiled.

Maui smiled and motioned to Hiccup, "Hiccup located me on Te Fiti; I got there to make sure no one is trying to take the heart. Anyway, he asked if I would come and marry the two of you. I couldn't say no to such an honor, so here I am,"

"You did this for me?" Moana asked.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Milady," Hiccup replied. "And she's not a princess anymore, Maui. Moana is the Chief of Motunui,"

"My apologies," Maui offered a bow. "Now, let's get married, shall we?"

Moana nodded as she took Hiccup's hands in hers. "Moana, do you take Hiccup to be your husband? Through sickness and in health, for better or worse, through happy and sad times, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Maui asked.

"I do," Moana replied.

"And do you, Hiccup, take Moana to be your wife. Through sickness and in health, for better or worse, through happy and sad times, to have and to hold until death do you part?" Maui looked at Hiccup, who smiled at Moana.

"I do," Hiccup replied.

"And what will you two be exchanging as symbols of your love for one another?" Maui inquired.

"Oh, I made rings for us. Well, had Gobber do it," Hiccup said as Gobber came up and brought two gold bands up and placed them in Maui's open palm. The letters; H+M on the inside to represent their names.

"Moana, will you place this ring on Hiccup's finger while repeating after me?" Maui asked as he handed her a thicker band. Moana nodded to him. "This ring, a gift for you. It is an unbroken circle, and will serve as my symbol of our neverending love,"

"This ring, a gift for you. It is an unbroken circle, and will serve as my symbol of our neverending love," Moana repeated as she slid the ring onto Hiccup's left-hand fourth finger in.

"Now you, Hiccup," Maui invited as he gave Hiccup a thin ring. "This ring, a gift for you. It is an unbroken circle, and will serve as my symbol of our neverending love,"

Hiccup smiled lightly while placing the band on the finger of Moana's left-hand to match his own. "This ring, a gift for you. It is an unbroken circle, and will serve as my symbol of our neverending love," Hiccup said lovingly.

Maui draped a red blanket over the two, then a blue one. "Red for unity and love to bind you together. Blue to represent the skies and sea that brought you to one another. May both forever remind you of the promises you made here today. Family and friends, you have witnessed the vows and exchanging of symbols to their love. By the power vested in me given by the Gods, I, Maui; Shapeshifter, Demi-God of the wind and seas, Hero to all, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Maui announced.

Hiccup snaked his arm around Moana's waist as she smiled and squealed a bit, then Hiccup lowered her a little before pressing his lips to her passionately. The Hooligan members and Motunui villagers cheered with excitement and joy for the union of Hiccup and Moana. After the kiss ended, Hiccup pulled her up straight as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Hiccup," Moana whispered.

"I love you too, Moana," Hiccup replied gently. "Ready to do the Viking portion fo this?" he asked. Moana nodded to him with a smile. Hiccup led her to the water's edge as the ocean rose up and let the sunlight reflect off creating a wavy glimmer on the same for them. "Looks like your Gramma is here too," he mentioned as there was a giant Manta ray relaxing where the sand met the sea.

"Gramma is with me wherever I go," Moana stated with a giggle as Hiccup held her right hand in his left with her left on his shoulder and his right on her waist. "Your lead?"

Hiccup began whistling as Valka and Stoick gasped, looking at one another in shock. Gobber only chuckled. _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas; with never a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart, and love,"_ Hiccup started the paused to wait for Moana.

" _And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me, but I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me,"_ Moana sang as their wrists connected, then the switched before dancing some more.

" _But I will bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry. And I'll protect you from all harm if you would stay beside me,"_ Hiccup continued.

" _I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold,"_ Moana smiled.

" _I only want you near me,"_ Hiccup added in as they began to move around faster, Hiccup twirled her once, then brought him back to his figure.

" _To love. To Kiss. To sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning. And I will gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"_ Hiccup and Moana sang together as they came to an abrupt stop and panted a little with broad smiles on their faces.

"Where did you two learn that?" Valka asked.

"Gobber taught us; he said it was your song, but that you might like to see it redone by me," Hiccup shrugged.

"It was lovely," Sina said now.

"And with that, I think it's the perfect time to start the celebration!" Maui shouted as the ocean splashed Moana and Hiccup; it's blessing of their marriage. Hiccup and Moana laughed as they kissed again, not caring that they were soaking wet. After that, they moved to continue the party. It went on all day, and into the night. There was eating, talking, dancing, and a few games. However, as it got later, Moana and Hiccup were ready to leave for their vacation. Seana, Moana's dragon would be following them in the water, but they were riding on Toothless.

"Have fun you two!" different people called. Maui shook Hiccup's hand, then hugged Moana as he left in hawk form. Hiccup got on Toothless, then Moana climbed on in front of Hiccup.

"See you in a few weeks!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless hit the sky and they flew off until out of sight. Everything had been perfect, and Moana loved that Maui got to marry them thanks to Hiccup locating the Demi-God. Hiccup knew his family would leave by tomorrow, and then when Hiccup and Moana returned to Motunui, they would right to work on ruling the island together as husband and wife. Hiccup and Moana didn't care how suddenly it all came about; meeting, adventuring on a mission, falling in love, saving the world, getting engaged, and now married. Everything happened for a reason, didn't it? As far as they were concerned, they were supposed to be like this because the listened to the quiet voices inside of them; telling them who they were, and now they would live out the rest of their days by the saying they both believed in. Follow your heart to happiness.

 **~Author's Note;** _This ends Follow Your Heart, folks. I know, a short story, but that's why it was so cute. I love the Moana and Hiccup pairing because the two led similar lives with being Heirs, and having parents who don't listen, so they set out to prove everyone wrong and save their homes. Ultimately becoming rulers too. So, hope you enjoyed it. I am still working on No Matter What, the modern Hiccup and Astrid military story. And also, I'm working on a normal Hiccup and Toothless one. Until next time, this is Nightstar Fury. And thank you again for the continued support!_ __


End file.
